


Blue Bayou

by Deans_Fetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Chick-Flicky Romance, M/M, Male Slash, Schmoop (enough to cause cavities; be warned), Swearing, Teenager Castiel, Teenager Dean, Top Dean, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: Dean Winchester’s high school is having their annual masquerade ball/prom and he has his heart set on asking the new kid, Castiel to go with him. When Castiel informs Dean that he suddenly has to leave town and will be unable to go with him, Dean goes to the party alone. There, he run into someone who not only looks like Castiel but who is also wearing the same costume that Castiel had told Dean he’d be wearing. Everything seems to have somehow worked out for them; but once the night is over and daylight has chased away the shadows, Dean has to wonder if it was really all just a dream.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kenshymidzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenshymidzu/gifts).



> * Please note that in this fiction Dean Winchester and Castiel, Meg and Benny are all teenagers. 
> 
> Written for deancas_xmas. My Prompt: High School AU or Wing Kink fiction. This is my first time writing High School fictions other than SPN/Twilight crossovers; hope this is on the order of what you were looking for, kenshymidzu, Merry Christmas!

** New Orleans High, 1997 **

Dean stood at his locker, one shoulder leaning against it as he stared down the long row of them at the dark haired guy who was busily cramming books into it while muttering to himself under his breath. 

“He’s cute, huh?” mused a girl’s voice from beside him. 

Dean tore his gaze away from the guy briefly to glance over at Meg, the dark haired beauty that half the school seemed to have a crush on, boys and girls alike. He allowed his own gaze to roam over her as she stood there staring at the guy, her arms wrapped around the books she carried. His lips quirked with lewd approval at how low cut her top was along with the height of her skirt before he finally lifted his gaze to her face with a snort and a slight nod of his head. He followed her line of sight as he turned his head and looked back at the new kid, Castiel, watching as he slammed his locker closed and slung his book bag over his shoulder before hurrying down the hall toward class. 

“Yeah, he’s okay,” Dean allowed with a careless shrug of one shoulder. 

Meg turned her head and eyed Dean amusedly, her lips curved into an accusatory smirk. 

“Uh-huh, sure, Winchester,” she responded skeptically. 

Dean tore his gaze away from watching Castiel’s ass as he walked away and looked over at Meg with a quirked brow. 

“What?” he inquired innocently. 

Meg snickered softly as she shook her head and rolled her eyes. 

“Honey, you’re more obvious when you watch his ass than I am,” she accused with a smirk before turning toward her own class room and sauntering off. 

“I’m not obvious,” he pouted as he watched her go before the swing of her hips distracted him from his indignation and hade him tilting his head as he appreciatively watched her walk away. 

His brows rose as he frowned thoughtfully before slowly dragging his gaze away from Meg; the thought that having both her and the new guy not being such a bad idea rolling around in his head. He wasn’t able to think too hard on that idea however as the tardy bell rang and he too had to make a dash to class.

  
[](http://www.glitter-graphics.com)   
[](http://www.glitter-works.org)  


When the dismissal bell rang, Dean was the first one out of Trig, hurrying to his locker in hopes of catching the new guy before he disappeared again the way he did the day before. He wasn’t sure if the guy had his own wheels or if he road a bus but whichever it was, he had apparently left school before Dean could manage to track him down. Today would be different, or at least he hoped so.

He quickly spun the combination lock on his locker and tugged it open, dumping his books inside without a care. Slamming the locker quickly closed, his head pivoted as he searched for Castiel. At least this time he knew which direction he’d be coming in having seen him disappear into Mr. White’s World History class. 

“Hey, Dean, wanna meet up at Rosie’s before the bonfire?” Benny asked as he walked by where Dean was standing. 

“Nah, not goin’, not tonight,” Dean responded. 

Benny actually came to a stand still in the middle of the hallway traffic causing other students to bump into him as they hurried from their classes. “What do you mean not going? Casey Démodé is gonna be there,” he offered with a lewd smirk. 

Dean shrugged. “Yeah,” he chuckled softly. “Have some for me, eh,” he directed with a nod and a knowing grin. 

Benny’s grin grew wider. “Oh you know it,” he assured with a slow meaningful nod before jutting his chin toward Dean. “So what’s up?” he asked, brow creasing in curiosity. 

Dean shrugged again, a frown curving his lips downward. 

“Nothin’,” he answered. “Just got other plans.”

“What other plans?” Benny challenged. 

“Hookin’ up with the new guy,” Meg answered with a smug grin curving her lips as she stepped up to Dean, standing beside him. 

Benny’s brows rose as he weaved through the crowd and crossed the distance between himself and Dean. 

“The new guy, seriously?” 

Dean shrugged again. “Yeah, what of it?” 

This time it was Benny’s turn to shrug. “Nothin’ I just didn’t think he was your type.” 

“What’s not to like?” Meg cut in with a lift of her dark brows. “I think he’s pretty hot too,” she drawled dreamily. 

Benny frowned at Meg. “You would,” he grumbled with a roll of his eyes. 

Meg shot Benny a dirty, if looks could kill, look before her attention swung to the guy in question as Castiel walked out of class and over to his locker. 

Dean missed most of the exchange between the two as his attention and his eyes were super glued to the guy with the hottest tousled dark hair he’d ever seen as the new kid rummaged around in his locker. 

“Uh, excuse me,” he mumbled as he stepped out from between Meg and Benny and headed toward Castiel. 

“Hey,” Dean greeted, a charming smile curving his lips as he jutted his chin toward the new kid when he looked up. 

Castiel offered a smile of his own as he nodded in greeting before returning his attention to stuffing books into his locker and pulling other books out. 

“So,” Dean began as he leaned a shoulder against the locker beside Castiel’s, his gaze fixed on the new kid. “Your name’s Castiel, right?” he inquired despite already knowing that it was. 

Castiel glanced over at Dean as he wedged his thick History book into the narrow locker. “Yeah,” he affirmed with a slightly embarrassed smile curving his lips. “My mom’s religious, so…” he explained with a nod as he turned his attention back to what he was doing. 

Dean nodded knowingly. “Gotcha,” he muttered. “So, are you busin’ it or you got your own set’a wheels?” he inquired. 

Castiel turned his attention to Dean with a shake of his head. “Walk,” he replied. “I only live a few blocks away, so…” he muttered with a shrug of one shoulder. “And no, I don’t have a car; my folks are barely scraping by so a set of wheels of my own really isn’t in the budget right now.” 

Dean frowned thoughtfully as he nodded. “Fair enough,” he allowed. “So hurry up there and I’ll give ya a lift home.” 

Castiel closed his locker and once again turned his attention to Dean as he shouldered his backpack. His brow creased with confusion before an amused snort left him and he gave his head a shake. “Nah, man,” he drawled. “But thanks,” he added with a nod. 

“Hey wait,” Dean interjected as he pulled away from the locker when Castiel started to step past him; one hand snaking out to grab Castiel’s arm. 

“What’s the problem?” he inquired with confusion. 

Castiel’s azure blue eyes met Dean’s verdant green ones as he shook his head. 

“No problem,” he answered simply with a shrug. 

“It’s just not a big deal for me to walk it,” he explained, flashing Dean a smile. “I’m good. Besides, I don’t even know your name,” he added with a soft chuckle. 

Dean’s lips curved into a grin. “Well I’m Dean,” he responded. 

“Dean,” Castiel greeted with a nod as he gently tried to pry his arm loose. 

Dean’s gaze dropped to his hand that held Castiel’s arm, but he didn’t release his grip. Instead, he lifted his eyes back to Castiel’s and lifted his brows beseechingly. 

“Now that you know my name, it shouldn’t be a big deal for me to give you a ride, right?” he reasoned. 

Castiel glanced away from Dean, his gaze roaming over the crowd passing them by as his brow creased softly in thought and he sucked his full bottom lip into his mouth. Releasing the plump flesh he slowly returned his gaze to Dean with a nod, a smile teasing at the corners of his lips. 

“Yeah, okay sure,” he agreed. 

“Yeah?” Dean inquired, brows lifted as a wide smile curved his lips, making the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkle handsomely. 

“Yeah,” Castiel reiterated with a chuckle and a nod. 

Dean released Castiel’s arm and lifted that hand to jovially clap him on the back before allowing that hand to slid lower across Castiel’s back, his arm slipping around Castiel’s waist as he directed him toward the doors that lead out to the student parking lot.

  
[](http://www.glitter-graphics.com)   
[](http://www.glitter-works.org)  


“This is your car?” Castiel inquired almost skeptically as they neared the shiny black ‘67 Impala parked alone at one side of the parking lot.

Dean grinned proudly, “Yeah, my Dad gave her to me,” he replied, allowing his arm to slip from around Castiel as he headed toward the driver’s side door. 

“He’s a mechanic here in town, at J and B’s auto salvage. My Dad co-owns it with my Uncle Bobby,” he explained with a shrug of one shoulder as he tugged open the car door. 

Castiel gave an appreciative nod and smiled across the car’s roof at Dean despite not knowing anything about Dean’s father’s garage or its whereabouts though he said nothing as it was obviously supposed to be something he should know by the sound of it. 

Dean slid in behind the wheel and leaned across the bench seat, pulling the lock on the passenger side door before straightening and inserting the key into the ignition. 

Castiel tugged the door open and folded himself into the passenger seat, the smell of old leather hitting him as soon as he sat down. 

“Wow, real leather seats,” he commented with a grin as he pulled the car door closed. 

“Of course,” Dean responded with a grin as he turned the key, his eyes on Castiel. 

Castiel returned his smile, the wideness causing his eyes to crinkle and the deep blue of them to twinkle in the afternoon sunlight. 

Returning his attention to the car and driving, Dean threw her into reverse and turned slightly, looking back as he backed the Impala out of the shady parking place and got her turned around. 

“So which way am I going?” Dean asked as he glanced over at Castiel. 

“Um, left, I live back that way,” Castiel directed. 

Dean gave a nod and flashed him another smile as he shifted the Impala into gear and pulled out of the student parking lot and onto the road.

  
[](http://www.glitter-graphics.com)   
[](http://www.glitter-works.org)  


“So where’re you from?” Dean inquired as he drove. He glanced over at Castiel with a slightly lift of his brows. “I mean originally,” he explained.

Castiel chuckled softly. “All over,” he responded. “But the last place we lived was Salvation, Iowa,” he answered. 

“Military brat?” Dean inquired as he looked back at the road. 

“No, my Dad’s work sends him all over, so we move with him,” Castiel explained. 

“Oh yeah?” Dean mused with another glance Castiel’s way. “What’s he do?” 

Castiel gave a slight shrug. “Odd jobs, a little of everything, but he’s mostly a carpenter.” 

Dean’s attention snapped to Castiel with a lift of his brows. 

“Seriously?” 

Castiel smiled and nodded. “Yeah, he built our house himself from the ground up and all the furniture except for the deck chairs we have outside and the swing.” 

“Whoa, that’s pretty awesome,” Dean responded, obviously impressed. 

Castiel smiled wide with pride. “Yeah, it’s pretty cool. I helped him do some of it,” he allowed. 

“Oh yeah?” Dean inquired with another glance over at Castiel, admiration clear in the depths of his jade green eyes. 

Castiel’s smile widened if that were possible and a light blush stained his cheeks as he nodded and ducked his head sheepishly. 

“Yeah,” he confirmed. “It wasn’t much but…” he dismissed with a shrug. 

“Aw, come on,” Dean urged. “I bet you’re better at it than ya think,” he praised. 

Castiel lifted his gaze shyly, his wide smile still splitting his face as his eyes met Dean’s and Dean offered a wink and pulled one hand from the wheel, wrapping his arm around Castiel and gently tugging him closer. 

Castiel was a little surprised at first but after a moment, settled comfortably in against Dean’s side. 

“Turn left up here,” he directed gently. 

A smirk teased at the corners of Dean’s lips and he glanced at Castiel out of the corner of his eye as he pressed the gas a little harder. 

“Dean, you’re gonna pass it, you might wanna slow down a little,” Castiel advised gently. 

“Nah, it’s okay,” Dean retorted despite the fact that he did just as Castiel said and blew past the turn. 

“Dean, you passed the turn for my house,” Castiel exclaimed, turning half in his seat to look back, watching the green street sign grow smaller and smaller in the distance. 

Dean’s lips curved into an amused grin as he moved his arm from around Castiel and patted his thigh. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he responded. “Trust me.” 

Castiel slowly turned his attention away from the rapidly shrinking sign and turned his body back around in the seat, staring godsmacked at Dean’s rather delighted profile. 

“So where are we going?” Castiel asked before tearing his gaze away from Dean and looking out the windshield. 

“Food,” Dean responded simply.

  
[](http://www.glitter-graphics.com)   
[](http://www.glitter-works.org)  


Pulling into the diner that many of the High Schoolers hung out at, Dean turned off the engine and withdrew the key from the ignition before turning his attention to Castiel.

“Come on,” he invited with a slight jerk of his head toward the door as he reached for the handle. 

“Uh, why are we here?” Castiel inquired uncertainly. 

“You eat, right?” Dean responded with a lift of his brows. 

Castiel gave a softly snorted chuckle. “Well…yeah…”

“Well, me too and I’m starvin’,” Dean murmured with a grin as he shouldered open his door. 

He slid from behind the wheel and stood to his feet outside, pocketing the key before swinging the door closed with his opposite hand as he waited for Castiel to follow suit. Once Castiel was standing across the car from him, his car door thunking closed, Dean smiled across the roof and gave a wink before turning and making his way to the front of the Impala. He paused there for Castiel to catch up then took the new kid’s hand in his before continuing toward the front door of the restaurant. 

Dean pushed the door open and allowed Castiel to walk in ahead of him before he followed him inside, wrapping one arm around Castiel’s middle from behind protectively, the gesture causing his cock to press against Castiel’s ass through the dual material of both their jeans but it was enough to have Dean catching his bottom lip between his teeth to stifle the moan that rose in his throat. 

“How many?” the waitress inquired as she detoured over to them and away from her rounds with the coffee pot. 

Releasing his bottom lip, Dean held up his free the index and middle fingers of his free hand. “Two,” he mumbled softly. 

The dark auburn haired middle aged woman offered a kind smile, her gaze moving from Dean to Castiel. “Follow me,” she invited politely. 

Dean gave a nod and offered a small tight-lipped smile of his own to the waitress before wrapping his arm around Castiel and gently nudging him forward to follow after the woman. He allowed his arm to slip away as Castiel moved forward then followed along behind him; eyes flickering down briefly to check out Castiel’s ass as he walked. 

His eyes snapped up to Castiel’s face when both he and the waitress stopped beside a table and he offered Castiel a smile as he gave a nod toward the chairs, taking his own seat next to Castiel once Castiel had taken a seat. He looked up at the waitress and offered a small smile as she placed the menus down in front of them. 

“Ash workin’ today?” he inquired. 

Their waitress, Ellen offered a smile as she nodded and lifted her eyes toward the kitchen. “He’s back there,” she responded. 

Dean’s grin widened. “Awesome, tell him that Dean’s here?” he requested. 

“Okay, but I don’t think he’s going to have time to come out and chat,” she warned. 

“That’s okay,” Dean responded immediately, his reasoning not being that the kid would come out but rather he would know that when Dean’s order went back to fill it to overflowing. 

Ellen gave a nod and glanced from Dean to Castiel with a polite smile. “Joanna will be your server, she’ll be with y'all in a sec,” she informed gently before taking off one again into the moderate crowed of the diner. 

“Guess you come here a lot,” Castiel deduced as he lifted his eyes from surveying the menu to look over at Dean. 

Dean gave a slight one shouldered shrug. “I come in every now and then, use to come here all the time with my Dad and Uncle Bobby, but that was back when my Uncle Bobby and Ellen were dating,” he explained, lowering his gaze to the menu in his hands. 

Castiel nodded his understanding and lowered his gaze back to the menu. “So what’s good here?” he inquired distractedly. 

“Everything,” Dean immediately replied without needing to think about it. “But I’m partial to the cheeseburgers,” he continued. “That and the cheese fries…or the fries and gravy.” 

Castiel grunted his acknowledgement. “Fries and gravy sound good,” he commented as his eyes moved over the items listed on the menu. 

“They are,” Dean confirmed. “I highly recommend them.” 

A soft chuckle left Castiel and he lifted his eyes to Dean, a smirk of amusement curving his lips. “Is that due to Miss Ellen and Uncle Bobby or do you just endorse the food here for the heck of it?” he teased. 

Dean lifted his own gaze to Castiel’s thoughtfully for a moment before shrugging a shoulder as a grin teased at the corners of his own lips. He gave another one shouldered shrug as he lowered his eyes back to his own menu briefly before folding it back up and setting it aside. 

“I dunno, maybe both,” he allowed at last as he propped an elbow on the table top and braced his chin against his fisted hand, his eyes searching Castiel’s features appreciatively while the new kid looked over his menu. 

Feeling Dean’s eyes on him, Castiel glanced up and found himself blushing as an embarrassed smile curved his lips. 

“You’re gonna give me a complex,” he chastised gently, lowering his gaze once more to the menu. 

“Am I?” Dean inquired, a smile of his own curving his lips upward and causing the skin at the corners of his eyes to crinkle. 

Castiel hummed an affirmation as he continued to stare at his menu though he wasn’t really seeing it at this point and gave a brief barely there nod. 

“Well, I definitely wouldn’t want to do that,” Dean murmured softly and slowly tore his eyes away from Castiel, smile still firmly held in place.

He sighed heavily as he sat back in his chair and allowed his eyes to roam over the restaurant and its customers. However despite his attempt to distract himself he found his gaze returning once more to Castiel though at least the kid had set his menu aside now and was also surveying their surroundings and the odds and ends from days gone by that were fixed to the walls. 

“What do ya think?” Dean inquired. 

Castiel tore his gaze away from the gadgets and gizmos that were littered about the walls and turned his attention to Dean as he blinked away the haze his thoughts had slipped into. 

“I’m sorry?” he responded in puzzlement. 

“The place,” Dean clarified. “What do ya think of it?” 

“Oh,” Castiel muttered, a slow yet ready smile curving his lips. “I like it,” he said with a nod. “It’s nice…homey kinda,” he replied. 

Dean’s lips curled into a wide grin. “Thanks,” he murmured with a shrug. “I mean, I helped put some of the stuff up there, so yeah…” 

Castiel’s own smile widened. “Really?” he inquired with a bit of astonishment. 

He nodded, “Yeah, it’s pretty cool,” he confirmed. 

Dean gave a somewhat proud nod, his smile still held in place as he turned his attention back to the items that hung from the walls around the room. 

“Hey, y'all sorry it took me so long,” sighed a female voice from beside them. 

Dean’s attention snapped toward the voice and his brow quirked as he eyed Joanna Beth, Ellen’s daughter, a moment before turning his gaze away to glance over at Castiel with a slight smile. 

Castiel would have had to have been blind not to have noticed the way their waitress's gaze roamed over Dean longingly or to have missed the almost worshipful smile that curved her lips as she stared at only Dean as though Castiel were invisible. 

“Yeah, well don’t worry about it,” Dean responded as he slowly pulled his gaze from Castiel and looked back at their waitress. 

“Just gave my date and I longer to chat, is all,” he dismissed purposefully. 

Joanna’s eyes darted away from Dean and over to Castiel as though just realizing he was there. Her brow creased with confusion as she allowed her eyes to roam over his features brazenly before turning her attention back to Dean. 

“Date?” she questioned incredulously. “But he’s a _guy_ ,” she objected. 

Her attention snapped back to Castiel, eyes wide as it dawned on her just what she had said. “No offence,” she offered. 

“None taken,’ Castiel responded. “I am indeed a guy,” he assured with a nod. 

The snort that left Dean, the sound a cross between amusement and annoyance, had Joanna’s attention shifting quickly back to him. 

“How about our order, huh, Jo?” Dean suggested with a pointed lift of his brows. 

“Oh,” Joanna murmured with an embarrassed breathy sigh as she ducked her head before giving a nod and lifting her gaze shyly to Dean. “Yeah, what, uh, what can I get for ya?” she stammered softly. 

Dean’s eyes pulled from Joanna and moved to Castiel as a warm smile curved his lips. “What’ll you have, Cas?” he inquired softly, his voice dipping down into a suggestive low rumble. 

Castiel found himself swallowing hard as he stared at Dean a moment before he found the will to be able to pull his gaze away. Clearing his throat, he reached for the menu, fumbling with it a moment as he searched for what he had decided on having though for the life of him at that moment he couldn't remember what exactly it was. 

“Uh, I’ll, um have…” he mumbled softly as he flipped the page. 

He was thankful when his eyes fell on what it was that he’d thought sounded good and glanced up at their waitress with a soft apologetic smile. “ Barbecued turkey burger,” he murmured. “With gravy fries.” 

Joanna quickly jotted his order down on her pad before glancing back up at Castiel. “And to drink?” she inquired. 

“Oh, uh, a Coke,” Castiel responded with a nod. 

“Alrighty,” Joanna muttered as she scribbled down his drink order. 

Turning her attention back to Dean she lifted her pale blond brows inquisitively. “Cheeseburger?” she guessed. 

“You know it,” Dean replied with a grin. “Medium, with everything and an order of cheese fries,” he finished. 

He reached for Castiel’s menu then handed both it and his own off to Joanna with an almost smug smile. “And I’ll have a Coke too,” he added with a smile. 

Joanna nodded as she scribbled that down too; the menu’s tucked beneath her order pad. She glanced up at Dean when she finished and flashed him a tight lipped smile before turning and hustling across the restaurant toward the kitchen. 

“So I guess you know her,” Castiel surmised with a lift of his brows. 

Castiel’s words drew Dean’s attention away from watching the blonde haired waitress that was not only too young for him, was a little too close to being family for his libido to get interested. His own brows rose a moment before he gave a nod and a slight shrug of one shoulder. 

“Jo’s like a kid sister, really,” he answered. “I mean, I know she has a crush on me, but…” he allowed with a shake of his head. “I just don’t feel that way about her.” 

Castiel nodded. “Oh,” he muttered and turned his head, looking toward the waitress in question before returning his attention to Dean. “Well she’s pretty enough,” he allowed. 

Dean’s brow creased. “Is she?” he inquired, genuinely surprised. “I hadn’t ever noticed,” he confessed. “Like I said, she’s too close to being family after havin’ Uncle Bobby date her mom and all,” he explained with a dismissive shrug. 

Castiel nodded as his lips curved into a thoughtful frown. “Gotcha,” he drawled with a sage nod. 

“So what about you?” Dean inquired. “Any girlfriends back home in Iowa I should know about?” 

Castiel lifted his brows, a smile curving his lips as a slight blush warmed his features. “Nah,” he murmured with a shake of his head. “At least not any that I know of,” he added with a slight shrug.

“We kinda move around too much for me to get serious with anyone really,” he explained. 

Dean frowned softly. “What about now?” he inquired. “I mean, you’re gonna be here for a while, right?” 

Castiel shook his head. “I dunno, I mean, I hope so, but it‘s hard to know for sure, depends on if my Dad can find work or not.” 

Dean frowned softly and a strange heavy feeling lodged itself in the center of his chest. “Well, I can talk to my Dad, see if he can find anything around here that your Dad might be able to do,” he offered. 

Castiel smiled. “Well, he has a job right now, but I don’t know how long it’ll last. Once he’s done…” he nodded, “Yeah, that might be good, it’d be nice to actually stay in one place for a while.” 

Dean grinned, “Good, it’s settled,” he agreed with a nod. 

He glanced up as he caught sight of Jo returning out of his peripheral vision and he sat back a little from how he’d been leaning slightly toward Castiel as she placed their drinks on the table. 

“Thanks, Jo,” he mumbled as she finished and offered her a small tight lipped smile. 

“Welcome,” she returned with a wide smile before glancing at Castiel with the same smile. 

Dean pulled his gaze away from Jo and it darted over to Castiel. His smile immediately widened and became somewhat affectionate as he watched Castiel rip the paper off his straw before inserting the straw into his glass of Coke. 

Castiel crumpled the paper his straw had been in with one hand while holding his straw with the other as he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around it. 

Watching Castiel drink had Dean’s dick twitching beneath the denim of his jeans, a fact of which he tried to hide as much as he could while shifting marginally in his seat in an attempt to ease the throbbing pain of his cock pressing against his zipper, a soft grunt breaking from his throat despite himself. 

The almost pained grunt from Dean drew Castiel’s eyes to him and he looked over at him almost from under his brows which lifted marginally as he slowly pulled his lips away from his straw and sat back. 

“You okay?” he inquired with a nod toward Dean, brows still lifted with concern. 

Dean’s eyes widened marginally and he stared at Castiel like a deer in headlights for a moment at having been caught. “Hmm?” he inquired with a lift of his own brows. 

“You…”Castiel began. 

“Oh, yeah,” Dean interrupted with a nod as he lowered his gaze to the table. “Yeah, m’ good.” he mumbled, still nodding. 

Castiel’s lips curved into a wide smile and a soft breathy chuckle worked its way out from between them as he returned Dean’s nod. “Okay,” he allowed, his eyes roaming over Dean’s features amusedly. 

Dean glanced up at Castiel with a smirk teasing at the corners of his lips before turning his attention to his own beverage; reaching for it he took a long drink from the glass. 

Castiel watched Dean’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed down his soda and demurely ducked his head and lowered his eyes a moment later though a smirk still teased at his lips as he reached for his own glass of Coke and slid it closer before wrapping his lips back around the straw. 

Setting his glass back down on the table, Dean turned his head as he coughed and allowed his hand not still curved around his glass to lower to his crotch. His hand curled around his hard cock over the denim and he tried, inconspicuously, to adjust himself as best as he could without Castiel figuring out just what the problem was though he was relatively sure that the guy could likely see right through his ruse. 

Sure enough, Castiel’s eyes lowered with Dean’s hand and he watched with a wide smirk teasing at his lips as Dean adjusted himself. He tried to bite back the snicker that managed to worm its way out of him anyway as he turned his head and looked away, across the restaurant, toward the kitchen. 

Dean immediately turned his head and looked back at Castiel, eyeing him warily, uncertain whether the guy had figured it out or if he was simply being overly paranoid. He cleared his throat again and lowered his attention to his hands as he moved them both to the base of his glass the skin between his thumbs and forefingers framing the cold condensation heavy glass. 

“So,” he mused softly. 

Castiel’s attention swung back to Dean at the sound of his cough and he watched him from the corner of his eye a moment before turning his head completely back toward Dean with his soft musing. 

“So?” Castiel echoed with a lift of his brows as he leaned forward closer to Dean. 

Dean lifted his gaze to Castiel and a soft smile teased at the corners of his lips. “So what does the son of a carpenter like to do for fun?” he inquired. 

Castiel shrugged and his lips curved once again into a wide smile as he sat back in his chair. “I dunno, probably the same kinda stuff you like to do.” 

Dean’s brows rose. “Oh so you like drinkin’ and hangin’ out with all those friends you’ve made travelin’ all over the country side, monster truck rallies and heavy metal concerts?” he responded with a chuckle. 

Castiel’s smile remained as he scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Oh shut up,” he drawled in playfully annoyance. 

Dean laughed outright, amusement and affection dancing in the depths of his verdant eyes as they met and held Castiel’s azure blue ones. 

“No seriously, Cas, what kind of things do you like to do?” Dean pressed gently as he slowly stifled his laughter. 

Castiel shrugged a shoulder before his brow knitted with playful distaste. “What did you call me?” he inquired. 

Dean’s brows rose. “What? You mean Cas?” he inquired. 

“Yeah,” Castiel affirmed with a nod though his nose wrinkled disgustedly. He shook his head, the same look still on his face. “Don’t call me that,” he directed gently with a soft chuckle. 

Dean chuckled with him, his brows once again lifting. “No? You don’t like it?” he mused with a shrug. “I dunno, I thought it was kinda cute.” 

“Really?” Castiel inquired as he reached for his drink and wrapped his lips again around the straw, sucking down a good amount as he eyed Dean curiously. 

Dean frowned thoughtfully as he thought about what he’d said and the sound of the nickname he’d given Castiel. “Yeah," he affirmed. “Why not?” 

Castiel swallowed and pulled the straw from his lips as he sat the glass down. “Huh, well maybe…just…not at school alright?” he allowed. 

Dean grinned. “So just kinda make it _our_ thing?” he mused as he shifted closer to Castiel, gazing unflinchingly into his bright deeply hued blue eyes. 

Castiel returned Dean’s grin as he searched his eyes. “Mm, yeah…maybe,” he agreed with a slow, thoughtful nod. 

Dean nodded as his eyes searched Castiel's affectionately, his laughter having died away. His gaze darted downward to Castiel’s lips as he slowly and purposefully leaned in. “Cas,” he whispered huskily as he lips drew closer to Castiel’s, merely a hair’s breadth away. His eyes fluttered closed as he was about to close the distance between them. 

“Here we are,” Joanna’s voice sing-songed from behind them, her presence effectively not only interrupting but ruining the moment. 

Dean’s eyes snapped open and he abruptly drew back, flashing Jo a disgruntled glare as he glanced up at her. “Great,” he grumbled irritatedly as he looked away with a heavy sigh. 

Castiel opened his eyes fully from how they had dipped nearly closed as he’d awaited the kiss he was almost certain was coming his way. He sat back hurriedly and struggled not to act as though the waitress’s appearance had interrupted anything, offering her a tight lipped smile. 

Joanna glanced toward Dean as she leaned over the table, her brow creased in puzzlement regarding what it was that she had done wrong. Turning her attention back to the task at hand, she lowered Castiel and Dean‘s plates down onto the table in front of them and then pulled back out of the way. “Is there anything else I can get you?” she asked as she pulled to her full height, her attention turning from one to the other expectantly. 

Castiel shook his head, “No, I don’t think so…” he murmured before his hand wrapped around his glass. 

Lifting his eyes back to Joanna his brows rose as he spoke. “Maybe more soda?” he suggested. 

“More Coke?” Jo echoed with a nod. “Got it,” she assured before turning her attention to Dean. 

“What about you, Dean?” she inquired. “More Coke too?” 

Dean glanced at his half empty glass and gave a nod. “Sure, why not,” he mumbled with a sigh. 

“Two Cokes comin’ right up,” she assured with a smile before turning and hurrying off through the restaurant. 

Dean glanced Jo’s way and watched her only a moment as she scurried off before turning his attention back to Castiel with a small smile and a slight one shouldered shrug. “Nothin’ like getting interrupted,” he mumbled and turned his attention to his food. 

Castiel looked up at Dean and opened his mouth to reply only to snap it closed as he watched Dean turn his attention to his food and quickly shove three cheese covered French fries into his mouth. He lowered his attention to his own plate with a nod and a soft hum of agreement. 

Dean looked up as he chewed and his brow creased perplexed. “You…you know I was gonna kiss you…right?” 

Castiel looked up with a grin curving his lips as he reached for the salt and gave a nod. “Yeah,” he murmured before giving his own slight shrug. “Well, I mean I had hoped so but…” 

Dean grinned wide and offered a wink before returning his attention back to his food and reaching for his cheeseburger, picking it up and taking a large bite. He moaned as he chewed and gave a nod, his eyes slipping closed briefly in appreciation to the flavors that burst on his tongue. 

“Man this is good,” he muttered around the bite as he looked over at Castiel and glanced down at his burger. 

“Is it not good?” he inquired, still working on the mouthful he had. 

Castiel lifted his brows and looked up at Dean as he paused with a forkful of French fry near his mouth. His gaze lowered briefly to his burger before returning to Dean’s face with a shake of his head. “I dunno, I haven’t tried it yet.” 

Dean gave a nod and glanced down at Castiel’s barbecued turkey burger again a smirk of amusement lighting his features and causing the skin at the corners of his eyes to crinkle as he gave his head a shake and a soft chuckle broke from between his lips. 

“Turkey burger,” he mumbled half under his breath. 

Castiel smiled at Dean’s amusement and couldn't seem to help the chuckle that broke from his own throat a moment before he stuffed the forkful of fries into his mouth.

[ ](http://www.glitter-graphics.com)

The rest of the meal was spent in relative silence, if you didn't count the moans and soft grunts that left Dean as he ate, that is. After Dean’s plate was nearly licked clean, his finger smearing around the plate to pick up any residue of the cheese sauce, he turned his attention back to Castiel and lifted his finger to his lips, sucking the digit clean of every last trace of food. Pulling it out with a soft pop, he nodded toward Castiel’s half eaten food.

“Is it good?” he inquired before grabbing his napkin off his lap and wiping his face and his finger clean with it. 

Castiel glanced up from the bite he was taking and gave a nod. He held up a finger as he sat the last of the burger back down and reached for his napkin to wipe his mouth as he chewed. Once his food was nearly all swallowed, he reached for his glass and took a long pull from the straw before setting it aside while still nodding. 

“Yeah it is,” he confirmed.

He motioned toward his remaining gravy soaked fries, “Did you want some?” he offered with a lift of his brows. 

Dean’s eyes darted to the fries a moment before he returned his gaze to Castiel and shook his head. “Nah, thanks I’m good,” he answered. “But thanks,” he added with a soft smile. 

Castiel returned Dean smile as he nodded. “You’re welcome,” he murmured, his smile widening and his cheeks flushing a soft shade of pink as he forced himself to tear his gaze away from Dean and work on finishing up the last of his meal.

  
[](http://www.glitter-graphics.com)   
[](http://www.glitter-works.org)  


“So are you ready to go?” Dean inquired after Castiel had finished his food and drank down the last of his soda.

Castiel turned his attention to Dean after sitting his glass back down on the table and gave a nod. “Yeah, sure,” he agreed, offering Dean a soft smile. 

Dean returned Castiel’s nod and his smile before jerking his head to the side toward the door. “Let’s get outta here.” 

Pulling from his seat and standing to his full height, Dean looked back and waited as Castiel stood before reaching back to take his hand as he walked over to the cash register, the bill held in his free hand. 

“What do I owe you?” Castiel asked softly as they walked. 

Dean glanced over at him with a smile. “Nothing,” he responded simply. “Well, not money anyway, I will take that kiss later though,” he corrected with a wink before turning his attention to Ellen as she came around to the register. 

“Hey boys, how was everything?” she inquired as Dean handed her his bill. 

“Wonderful as ever,” Dean answered with a smile. 

Ellen eyed Dean a moment before a chuckle broke from between her lips and she snatched up the bill as she shook her head. “You old sweet talker,” she accused good-naturedly. 

She began to punch in numbers only to pause as she looked over at Castiel. “You don’t let him sweet talk you into anything now,” she warned with teasing sternness. 

Castiel grinned and ducked his head sheepishly as he glanced over at Dean before returning his attention to the woman in front of them and shook his head. “No, ma’am,” he murmured shyly as a blush stole over his features. 

Ellen nodded her approval and glanced at Dean with a smile before returning her attention to the cash register. “Ten dollars even,” she announced even though the actual price total of their meals and drinks was more. 

“Aw, now Miss Ellen you’re too good to me,” Dean drawled as he reached back for his wallet and flipped it out, offering her a ten and a five. “Keep the change,” he murmured with a nod as he flipped his wallet closed. 

Tucking it back into his pocket he winked at Ellen and tugged gently on Castiel’s hand. “Come on,” he murmured as he turned and headed toward the door with Castiel falling in step beside him. 

“Y'all come back now,” Ellen called after them. “And tell your Daddy and Uncle Bobby I said hello,” she instructed with a curt nod as Dean turned his head and looked back at her, his free hand against the door. 

“We will,” he promised before glancing at Castiel with another smile and pushed the door open, leading him out of the diner. 

At the car, Dean walked Castiel over to his side and unlocked the door before tugging it open and waiting for Cas to slide inside. He closed the door after him with a wink and jogged around to his side. He was pleasantly surprised when Castiel leaned over and unlocked his door for him allowing him to tug the door open and slide inside without his having to unlock it himself. He turned his attention to Castiel as he slid in behind the wheel an affectionate smile curving his lips. 

“Thank you,” he murmured. “I mean for the door,” he explained with a slight jerk of his head back toward it. 

Castiel returned Dean’s smile. “You’re welcome,” he murmured. “And thank you for my dinner.” 

“You’re welcome,” Dean responded, his grin growing wider before he pulled his eyes away from Cas and turned his attention to the car, inserting the key into the ignition. 

Starting the engine, he looked back over at Castiel. “So where to?” he asked with a lift of his brows. 

Castiel’s nose wrinkled as he frowned gently and gave a soft groan. 

“Home unfortunately, my parents have no idea where I am and they’re gonna get worried if I don’t show up pretty soon,” he replied apologetically. 

Dean’s smile melted away but he nodded in understanding. “Yeah, I get it, it’s okay,” he murmured. 

Turning his attention back to the car, he put her into reverse with a heavy sigh. “Home it is,” he agreed with a nod before backing the Impala out of the parking space.

  
[](http://www.glitter-graphics.com)   
[](http://www.glitter-works.org)  


Turning down the road that Castiel had indicated before Dean had blown past it, mind set on taking the new kid to dinner, he pulled slowly down the dirt driveway. The front of the yard was lined along the front by a row of trees that obscured the house from view until you turned down the drive and now Dean found himself staring at the large picturesque log cabin home with the wrap around porch in wide eyed wonder.

“Damn,” he muttered with a glance toward Castiel. “Carpenter,” he murmured with a nod. 

Castiel blushed and returned Dean’s nod, watching as he turned his attention back out the windshield. “Yeah, my Dad is really good at what he does,” he allowed. 

Dean’s brows rose as he nodded in affirmation. “Yeah,” he breathed. “You can sure say that again.” 

Pulling the Impala to a stop at the end of the long driveway that circled around to the back of the house, Dean put the car into park and turned his attention to Castiel, turning slightly in his seat. 

“So,” he mused softly as he allowed his gaze to sweep hungrily over Castiel’s features. 

“So,” Castiel echoed softly, a smirk teasing at the corners of his lips as he returned Dean’s stare. 

“Castiel!? Castiel!?” came the echo of a woman’s voice. 

Cas grimaced and grit his teeth before turning quickly away to roll down the window. 

“Yeah, Mom, it’s me, be right there!” he called back before pulling his head back in from the way he’d leaned out. 

Rolling the window back up, he sighed heavily with exasperation and rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to Dean. 

“Sorry about that,” he murmured. “I should probably go.” 

Dean nodded his understanding even as he leaned toward Castiel, gazing at him through lowered lids. “You know I never got that kiss,” Dean mentioned huskily. 

Castiel’s lips curved into a full blown smile and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he chuckled softly. “No, I guess not, huh?” he murmured. 

Castiel sobered immediately as he gazed into Dean’s face, his eyes darting down to Dean’s lips briefly before lifting to his heavy lidded gaze once more. “Maybe we can fix that,” he suggested, his own voice having lowered an octave. 

Dean’s lips curved into a smile before he leaned in further, closing the distance between them and slanted his mouth over Castiel’s. One arm that had moved to the back of the seat when he’d turned now pulled from it to wrap gently around Castiel as his tongue teased at the seam of Cas’s lips. 

Castiel sighed against Dean’s lips as he leaned into the kiss wantonly, his body seeming to almost sag with relief as he lifted a hand, his fingers tangling themselves in the messy spikes of Dean’s hair. He gasped in a soft breath at the feel of Dean’s tongue teasing at his lips and it was in that moment that he felt Dean’s tongue press inside. A soft moan broke from his throat as their tongues tangled and inside he smiled at the taste of cheeseburgers and Coke and a flavor that was uniquely Dean’s. 

Dean groaned as he swept his tongue into Castiel’s mouth and felt his heart skip a beat when Castiel returned his kiss, tangling his tongue with his own. His brow creased softly with confusion at the lack of barbecued turkey and gravy fry flavor in Castiel’s mouth. Instead the taste of vanilla exploded on his tongue as it slid alongside Castiel’s, tangling and dueling with it which only served to confuse him further since he couldn't remember Castiel eating anything at the diner with vanilla in it. Maybe Castiel had slipped a mint of some kind into his mouth when he hadn't been looking. Dismissing the taste of vanilla as being due to that or else some sort of play on the flavor that was uniquely Castiel’s, he tangled his teased Castiel’s tongue with his own goading it into chasing after his own before moaned softly as he caught Castiel’s tongue between his lips and suckled at it softly. 

Castiel sucked in a startled breath as Dean captured his tongue and sucked at it. His cock twitching and pulsing behind the denim of his jeans as it grew almost painfully hard. He shifted on the seat in an attempt to both hide his body’s reaction and to adjust the painful press of his dick against the metal of his zipper. A soft whimper broke from his throat though he would deny it and he finally was forced to tear his mouth from Dean’s so that he could gulp in breaths. 

He stared at Dean, lips parted as he panted, face flushed. He was glad to see that he had not been the only one affected however, the rich green of Dean’s eyes nearly eaten up by the pupil as he gazed hungrily at him and heaved his own heavy breaths. 

Dean’s eyes snapped open though the lids were still heavy. His dick was so hard he could have let Castiel’s Dad use it as a hammer for the next project he had and he just hoped like hell that Castiel didn’t notice how much the kiss had affected him as he sat staring at the guy hungrily. 

“I should…I should go,” Castiel stammered. 

Dean forced a smile onto his face and gave a nod. “Yeah,” he murmured. “Okay,” he agreed. 

Despite his own words, Castiel sat there a long moment before giving a nod of his own. His cheeks flushed softly as he ducked his head, a little embarrassed that he had yet to even move let alone get out of the car. 

“See you at school,” he offered softly. 

“Hey,” Dean murmured as he caught hold of Castiel’s hand. 

“Let’s do this again,” he murmured. “Pick you up after school tomorrow again?” he suggested. 

Castiel’s lips curved into a wide smile as he gazed at Dean before giving a nod. “Yeah,” he murmured. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

Dean grinned back and gave his own nod before releasing Castiel’s hand. “See you tomorrow, Cas,” he called as Castiel shouldered open the door and pulled from the car. 

Castiel looked back inside at Dean, a wide grin on his face as he nodded. “See ya, Dean,” he responded before closing the car door and turning, hurrying toward his house. 

Dean watched Castiel go, a contented smile curling his lips upward. He waited until Castiel disappeared into the rather large house before he put the Impala into gear and backed her up then got her turned around to head back up the driveway and onto the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester’s high school is having their annual masquerade ball/prom and he has his heart set on asking the new kid, Castiel to go with him. When Castiel informs Dean that he suddenly has to leave town and will be unable to go with him, Dean goes to the party alone. There, he run into someone who not only looks like Castiel but who is also wearing the same costume that Castiel had told Dean he’d be wearing. Everything seems to have somehow worked out for them; but once the night is over and daylight has chased away the shadows, Dean has to wonder if it was really all just a dream.

The next day was the same as before with Dean giving Castiel a ride home after taking him to the diner to eat. That cycle was repeated the next day and the day after that and the day after that. They got to where they’d park out by the road at the top of Castiel’s driveway and make out for a while before Dean would drive Castiel down the long dirt drive to the house. It got to be that it took longer and longer for Cas to leave Dean’s car but after his mother continued to call he would finally, reluctantly slip from the bench seat and head toward his house, and each time he would stop and glance back at Dean with a grin before disappearing inside. 

It wasn't only after school that it was becoming apparent that Dean and Castiel were a couple. In school they would meet in the hall and walk, hand in hand, together toward their next class with Dean always escorting Castiel to the door of his despite it possibly being on the opposite end of campus from his own. 

Benny grinned and shook his head at the two of them, the fact that they were both well smitten obvious to anyone looking. Meg however threw a slight tantrum now that the new kid, one that she too had set her sights on, was taken. In the end however, both of Dean’s best buddies accepted his relationship with Castiel, possibly better than the teachers did since Dean was always late to class due to it. 

It was late the next week when during lunch Dean noticed the posters that the Key club were hanging regarding the schools annual masquerade ball that had started just four years earlier. Every year they tended to theme the dance after some southern or lovey-dovey song or another and this year’s theme was ‘Blue Bayou’; which was ironically fitting since it was held in the French Quarter of New Orleans. 

He glanced at Castiel when he noted that the kid seemed to be devouring every word on the poster. 

“You want to go to that?” he inquired as he stepped up behind Castiel and wrapped his arms around the guy’s waist from behind, it was probably not the best invitation he could have given but he wasn't one to usually attend these kinds of things. 

Castiel looked from the poster then over his shoulder at Dean with a lift of his brows before returning his attention to the poster and giving a shrug of one shoulder. “I dunno, maybe, I mean who knows,” he responded, turning around in Dean’s arms, to face him. “It might be fun.” 

Dean gave a soft grunt as he too shrugged a shoulder and lifted his eyes and looked past Castiel at the poster. He stared at it a long while before pulling his gaze away and returning it to Castiel as he stood there in his arms. 

“If you wanna go,” he murmured with a nod. “I’ll take you.” 

“Really?” Castiel inquired with slight surprise and a bit of awe as he searched Dean’s features, a wide smile lighting his own. 

Dean grinned and chuckled softly as he nodded. “Yeah, really.”

  
[ ](http://www.glitter-graphics.com)   
[](http://www.glitter-works.org)   


“Come to dinner tonight,” Castiel invited as he stepped up to Dean after class had ended. 

Dean’s eyes widened and his brows nearly shot to his hairline. “What?” he inquired incredulously before shaking his head emphatically. “No, uh-uh, I don’t do the whole meeting the parent’s thing,” he responded. “It never ends well,” he explained simply. 

“Come on, Dean, please,” Castiel beseeched softly as he took hold of Dean’s hand, lacing their fingers together as they began to walk. 

“You’d end up meeting them when you come pick me up for the ball anyway,” he reasoned. 

Dean shook his head. “That’s what staying in the car and honking the horn is for,” he retorted. 

Cas paused in his steps causing him to jerk at Dean’s hand when he didn’t stop either, the tug making Dean paused and look back at Castiel inquiringly. 

“My parents would want you to come in, and so would I,” he argued gently. 

Dean sighed heavily. “They won’t like me, Cas,” he murmured with a shake of his head as he crossed the distance between them. 

He lifted a hand and grasped Castiel’s chin between thumb and forefinger as he gazed pointedly into his boyfriend’s magnificent blue eyes. 

Now it was Castiel’s turn to heave a heavy sigh. “My parents aren’t like that, Dean. They love everyone and they understand that no one is perfect. They’d forgive more than you think,” he insisted softly. 

Dean again sighed, his resolve slowly beginning to waver. “Alright, fine,” he agreed as they reached the door leading out to the student parking lot. 

“So when is this disaster supposed to take place?” he inquired. 

“First, stop being so pessimistic,” Castiel gently chastised. “And tonight, if you’re up to it.” 

Dean groaned. “Yeah, better to get it over with as soon as possible,” he reasoned. “Like ripping a band-aid off,” he sighed. 

Castiel chuckled softly and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s lips. He squeezed his boyfriend’s hand as he slowly pulled back, amusement dancing in the depths of his azure eyes and quirking his lips upward in a rather lopsided smirk. 

“It won’t be that bad, I promise,” he murmured.

  
[ ](http://www.glitter-graphics.com)   
[](http://www.glitter-works.org)   


Castiel saying that his mother was kind of religious had been the understatement of the century. Between the crosses and the Bible verses on decorative resin plaques hanging on just about every area on every wall available and the strange smelling incense that was burning in the background somewhere making the place smell like every church Dean had ever been in; he wasn't exactly sure whether to burst into flame, beg forgiveness, or run like hell. 

He did none of these however, only held tighter onto Castiel’s hand as they stood there before Castiel’s parents while they looked him over as though they were trying to decide whether to shoot first and ask questions later or to allow the little heretic clinging to their son’s hand to live. 

He cleared his throat nervously and shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he tried to look anywhere but at Castiel’s parents. It was then that Castiel squeezed his hand in return and turned his attention away from his mom and dad to smile warmly over at him. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered, making sure his words were for Dean’s ears only. 

What seemed rather strange and out of place with Castiel’s parents was the fact that while their son had the most striking blue eyes he’d ever seen, both of Castiel’s parents eyes were a deep brown color, his father's were actually so dark and piercing that they almost appeared to be a deep ebony. 

“Uh, so does, uh, does Cas get his eyes from one of his grandparents?” Dean stammered nervously as his gaze moved from Castiel’s mother to his father and back. 

At his words Castiel’s parents exchanged slightly confused looks before returning their attention back to Dean. “What do you mean?” Castiel’s mother, Mary, finally asked. 

“I, uh…I mean, he’s got blue eyes, I just figured…” he mumbled awkwardly, his own eyes having widened with slight panic. 

Mary smiled. “Oh, yes, he has his grandfather’s eyes,” she confirmed with a nod. “My mother used to call them blue fire,” she confided. 

“Castiel has a lot of his grandfather in him,” Castiel’s dad, Jason, remarked with pride shining in his dark eyes, a warm smile curving his lips. 

Dean returned the smile rather awkwardly before ducking his head. His grip tightened just a bit more on Castiel’s hand causing Cas to run the pad of his thumb against the side of it reassuringly. 

“Dean’s mom’s name is Mary too,” Castiel informed his parents in an attempt to move the conversation along. 

“Really?” Mary inquired. “Well it _is_ a lovely name,” she mused with a playful smirk. 

“Sit, boys,” she instructed with a nod toward the couch across from her and her husband’s chairs. 

“Dinner won’t be long, in fact,” she murmured as she pulled to her feet. “I’m going to go check on it now,” she explained before heading for the kitchen, a pleasant smile still curving the corners of her lips. 

Castiel’s dad watched her go, love clearly written in the depths of his dark eyes. Tearing his gaze from his wife, he turned his attention back to the two lovebirds sitting on the couch across from him. 

“So Castiel tells us that you are taking him to the dance the school is having,” he remarked. 

“Yes, sir, I am,” Dean confirmed with a nod as he gave Castiel’s hand a squeeze. 

He turned his head and looked over at Castiel, a warm smile curving his lips as his eyes searched his boyfriend’s features. Returning his attention to Jason, he cleared his throat nervously as he noted the way the man eyed the two of them assessingly.

“I realize it’s not a popular concept and that these dances are the sort of things where kids usually do this sort of thing, but Castiel is a virgin and we’d like to keep it that way,” Jason commented, his dark gaze boring into Dean’s as they met. 

Dean swallowed hard and squeezed Castiel’s hand nervously. “Uh, y-yes, sir,” he stammered. 

“Aw, dad,” Castiel nearly whined, a deep blush quickly staining his features as he fidgeted uncomfortably. 

“Castiel, I’m only trying to protect you,” Jason reasoned. “I don’t want to see you wind up with your heart broken.” 

Dean’s eyes widened slightly before he clenched his jaw, muscle twitching as he regarded Castiel’s father. “Beg your pardon, sir but I’m not going to do that to Castiel,” he retorted. “I really like your son.” 

“That’s good to hear,” Jason allowed with a nod as his eyes swung away from his son and over to Dean. 

“I understand that your Dad is the town mechanic,” he mused with a lift of his dark brows. 

“Uh, yes, sir,” Dean confirmed. “He and my Uncle are in business together.” 

Jason nodded. “Good to have a family business,” he murmured. “Is that what you intend to do after you get out of school?” 

“Um, I don’t know to be honest. My Dad would probably like it, but my Mom has her heart set on me going to college and doing my own thing.” 

“Have you gotten any offers yet?” Jason inquired. 

“Yes, sir. I've gotten letters from Stanford, Stetson and the UCLA,” Dean replied. 

“Stanford and Stetson, huh? You must make good grades then,” Jason deduced. 

Dean gave a one shouldered shrug. “Not bad grades I guess,” he allowed. 

“Have you decided which one you’d like to attend?” 

“No, sir,” Dean confessed. “My Mom is partial to Stanford but I’m thinking’ more UCLA.” 

“Why’s that?” Jason inquired. 

“Variety,” Dean responded easily. “Plus,” he added with a glance over at Castiel. “Cas said he might see about going there so then we’d be able to be together,” he confessed somewhat shyly. 

“Cas?” Jason inquired, his brow creased with confusion. 

“Oh,” Dean muttered. “It’s my nickname for Castiel,” he explained. 

Jason smiled as he turned his eyes to his son. “Cas, huh?” he mused teasingly, a smirk teasing at the corners of his lips. 

Castiel turned a bright red shade like a tomato as he ducked his head shyly causing his father to chuckle softly. 

“Dinner’s ready!” called Mary’s voice from inside the kitchen. 

“Well,” Jason mused with a grunt as he pulled to his feet. “You heard your mother. Let’s go, _Cas_ ,” he taunted with a chuckle.

  
[ ](http://www.glitter-graphics.com)   
[](http://www.glitter-works.org)   


During dinner, Dean had a slight problem cutting into his pork chop what with clinging to Castiel’s hand under the table the way he was; as though it were a lifeline and releasing it might kill him. However, despite that fact, the night wasn't going as badly as he had feared it would and the fact that the food was excellent helped the situation a lot in his opinion. 

Castiel was grateful that his parents didn't say anything about all the grunting and moaning Dean was doing while he ate. Instead, they only silently looked up and over to Dean and then at him with bemused smiles on their faces before returning their attentions back to their own plates. It was at that point that Castiel found himself exhaling a breath of relief and was then able to dig wholeheartedly into his own food since the fear that they might say something and embarrass either him or Dean had lifted from his shoulders. 

“Do you two have any idea what you might wear to this ball the school is having?” Mary inquired as she looked from Dean to Castiel and back curiously as she held a bite of potato suspended in midair on her fork. 

Dean glanced up at her from under his brows due to the way he was leaning over his plate, his features clearly showing that he was at a loss as to how to answer that question. He slowly lowered his fork and lifted his head, turning it toward Castiel with a lift of his brows. 

“Did you have somethin’ special in mind?” he inquired gently. 

Castiel shifted nervously in his chair and glanced over at his mother somewhat irritated that she had brought any of this up. He shook his head as he pulled his eyes away from his mother and returned his attention to Dean’s rather curious expression. 

“Not really,” he murmured with a shrug of one shoulder. “I mean, I saw this picture of the tuxedos that they had for rent in that store on Main Street but I didn’t really…” he explained, allowing his words to trail off with another shrug. 

Dean glanced toward Castiel’s parents as he sat back in his chair and focused his attention on his boyfriend. “Tuxedos?” he inquired with a lift of his brows and a small smirk tugging at one corner of his lips. 

Castiel lowered his gaze and shook his head. “It was stupid,” he mumbled dejectedly. “Don’t worry about it,” he muttered as he fidgeted, idly pushing potatoes around on his plate with his fork. 

“Oh tell him, Castiel,” Mary encouraged. “I thought it was a wonderful idea.” 

Castiel glanced over at his Mother and wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere and die. He heaved a heavy breath, one that actually moved his shoulders up and down as he hung his head slightly and peered up into Dean’s face from under his brows. 

Dean’s brow creased and he glanced briefly over at Castiel’s mother before returning his attention to his boyfriend with concern. He lifted his hands to Castiel’s shoulders, squeezing them gently before he bought one hand up to cup one side of his boyfriend’s jaw lovingly. 

“Come on, Cas, you can tell me anything,” he coaxed. “What, did you wanna go wearing banana costumes, singing some weird song as we entered the dance?” he joked lamely, offering Castiel a soft smile. 

“It can’t be that bad,” he reasoned. “Tell me.” 

Castiel swallowed hard and pulled back his shoulders. “I just… well, since its theme is Blue Bayou I thought that maybe we could wear tuxes with blue cummerbunds and bow ties and masks to match.” 

Dean quirked a brow. “What’s so bad about that idea?” he inquired. “I mean, granted I hate the tux idea, but it’s kind of a prerequisite for being able to go, everyone has to wear them, the guys I mean,” he responded with a shrug of one shoulder. 

“I think the blue stuff is a cool idea,” he mused with a nod. “I say we go for it.” 

Castiel’s eyes lit up and a smile curved his lips as he searched Dean’s verdant eyes with his own. “Really?” he inquired excitedly. 

Dean chuckled softly as he returned Castiel’s gaze and gave a nod. “Yeah, baby, really,” he murmured gently.

  
[ ](http://www.glitter-graphics.com)   
[](http://www.glitter-works.org)   


It was two days after Dean had went to Castiel’s house for dinner that the lovebirds found themselves ducking into the suit and tuxedo warehouse that sat off the main drag in town where they had been strolling hand in hand with the Impala parked a few yards away near the curb. 

“Seriously, in _here_?” Dean complained as his eyes scanned the interior of the warehouse. 

“Yeah,” chuckled Castiel as he gazed adoringly at Dean. “Where else did you think we’d rent tuxes from?” 

Dean’s gaze swung to Castiel and he gave a slight one shouldered shrug. “Hell, I dunno…” he responded, allowing his words to trail off afterward as his eyes darted away once more to survey the clothing the place had to offer. 

Castiel chuckled softly and shook his head. Before he could say anything more, one of the sales associates caught his eye and began to make his way toward them, a slight smile curving the man’s lips. 

“Getting ready for the prom, are we?” the man assumed as he looked from Castiel to Dean before noting the way they were holding hands. 

“I see,” he murmured and began to turn away. 

“Hey!” Dean nearly barked, brows knitted with anger. “What the hell’s your problem?” 

“Dean,” Castiel chastised gently. 

“No, this asshole thinks that he and his damn shop are too good…” 

“Actually sir, I was about to show you a couple of matching tuxes,” the man corrected stuffily. 

Dean’s anger drained out of him instantly, his eyes moving over the guy before he gave a nod while clearing his throat. “Oh,” he muttered. “Well, alright then, that’s better,” he allowed. 

Castiel chuckled softly at his boyfriend and rolled his eyes before he looked over at him and squeezed his hand affectionately. “Come on, let’s go see what they’ve got,” he encouraged with a jerk of his head toward the man that had stepped up to them only moments before.

  
[ ](http://www.glitter-graphics.com)   
[](http://www.glitter-works.org)   


It was two hours and thirty attempts to find something that they both could agree on before Dean and Castiel emerged from inside the warehouse, pleased with their choices and bright smiles on their faces. 

“I can’t believe you picked that white getup,” Dean remarked with a chuckle as he looked over at Castiel, giving the hand he held a loving, firm yet gentle squeeze. 

“What’s wrong with it?” Castiel asked in wide-eyed innocence. “I thought you liked it.” 

“Sure,” Dean affirmed with a nod. “On _you_ ,” he clarified, a wide grin of amusement curving his lips. “But then, probably everything looks good on you.” 

Castiel’s cheeks flamed a bright shade of red as he ducked his head and rolled his eyes. He bumped his side against Dean’s playfully as he shook his head, returning his eyes to Dean’s profile. 

“The black one looked really good on you,” he complimented shyly. 

“Yeah?” Dean inquired as he turned his head from watching where they were going to look over at Castiel. 

Castiel nodded. “Yeah,” he reiterated. “ _Really_ good.” 

Dean frowned thoughtfully as he returned his attention straight ahead where he then gave a nod. “Guess you’re gonna be fightin’ girls off me with a stick then,” he teased, glancing over at Castiel for his response. 

Castiel’s expression became serious as he thought about that a moment before nodding. “Probably so,” he agreed. 

Dean came to a stop, causing Castiel to do the same and turned toward him, his free hand rising and cupping the side of Castiel’s jaw, forcing him to look at him. “Hey, I was just jokin’,” he murmured softly. 

“I’m not even gonna notice that anyone else is there. I‘m only there for _you_ ,” he said with finality, his brows lifted pointedly. 

“Not even Casey Démodé?” Castiel inquired softly, uncertainty in the depths of his sapphire eyes. 

Dean slowly shook his head. “Not even her,” he vowed gently before leaning in and brushing a kiss across Castiel’s lips. 

Dean pulled his head back marginally, his eyes slipping open to mere slits as he searched Castiel’s face with a mixture of lust and love. Leaning back in, he slanted his mouth over Castiel’s and teased at the seam of his boyfriend’s lips with the tip of his tongue before sweeping inside to tease at the roof of Castiel’s mouth and slide alongside his boyfriend’s own tongue as he languidly mapped out Castiel’s mouth. 

Remembering where they were, Dean reluctantly pulled back, though he took the time to capture his boyfriend’s bottom lip between his own and suck gentle at the kiss swollen delicate flesh a moment before releasing. His head turned to the side as his eyes sought out anyone that might have been watching and his hand moved from Castiel’s jaw, the pad of his thumb brushing along the contour of his own bottom lip. 

Returning his attention to Castiel, he offered a warm smile and jerked his head to the side. “Come on,” he murmured gently. “Before we get arrested for lewd and lascivious acts in public.” 

Castiel chuckled softly, a deep blush staining his cheeks as he nodded. “Yeah, okay,” he mumbled softly.

[ ](http://www.glitter-graphics.com)

Taking Castiel home that night was the last thing that Dean had wanted to do. After spending the afternoon with him, for a much longer period of time than they usually did, he was reluctant to say goodbye. It was only after a thorough make out session that had fogged the Impala’s windows that he finally allowed Castiel to climb from inside the car. The fact that he allowed it then was probably only due to the fact that Castiel’s father had come out onto the porch, standing there staring daggers at the car with his arms crossed over his chest looking for all he was worth like a father about to hunt Dean down and kill him. 

After about a million more stolen kisses as Castiel opened the door then as he was sliding out of the car, Dean sat back with a wide grin on his face and watched him go. He jovially waved to Castiel’s father but he only received a curt nod in return, the action telling him more than words ever could that he had nearly crossed the line. However even that knowledge did not tamper Dean’s mood, it couldn't. He was far too happy. Only once Castiel had disappeared inside the house did he start the car and back her up, turning her around, his smile still firmly plastered on his lips, he drove back up the driveway and headed for home.

  
[ ](http://www.glitter-graphics.com)   
[](http://www.glitter-works.org)   


The next two weeks past and Dean and Castiel were spending more and more time together. They hadn't had sex yet but their make out sessions were nearly legendary and despite Dean’s reputation for breaking the sound barrier for how fast he could get someone into bed, he moved much slower with Castiel. Not to say that the lotion supply at his house wasn't dwindling down to nearly nothing or that his palm wasn't getting a workout but when it came to Castiel whenever the kid said to stop, he did, albeit reluctantly, even though it nearly killed him each time he did so. 

The ball was fast approaching, only a few nights away and the school was buzzing with activity in preparation for the big night. Everyone who wasn't living under a rock knew that Mr. Never-Goes-To-A-Dance Dean had asked Castiel to go to this year’s ball and that in itself had the entire school excited about the upcoming event as well as more than a little anxious for the night to arrive.

Castiel hadn't been at school that morning, something that had Dean worried sick especially when he’d called Castiel’s cell and gotten no answer. He barely made it through his first four classes only to wind up skipping the rest of them in favor of taking off, at almost breakneck speed, and heading for Castiel’s place. A muscle in Dean’s jaw twitched as he drove, accelerator pushed to the floor, the Impala’s engine running at full throttle and growling as she ate up blacktop in his haste to find some answers. 

Dust and dirt were kicked up and flew around the car, dirtying her shiny black paint as the Impala roared down Castiel’s driveway. He slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel, sending dirt flying as the car came to a sudden halt near the back door of the log cabin home. The engine was barely off when Dean shouldered open the door and slid from behind the wheel. Standing to his feet outside, he didn't bother to close the car door only turned and ran for the door to Castiel’s home, pounding on it anxiously. 

“Cas! Cas are you in there? Let me in!” he yelled frantically. 

When he pulled back from the door, chest heaving with his anxiety and the way he’d been yelling, he could see a light on inside and hear the faint creak and groan of someone moving around. That combined with the fact that no one seemed willing to open the door and talk to him had tears of frustration beading in his eyes. 

“Cas, you son of a bitch, you lied to me! You fuckin’ asshole!” he bellowed as his tears began to make slow tracks down his cheeks. 

He staggered back from the door as though it had sucker punched him in the gut yet there was a final hope, a wish in his heart that the door would suddenly open and Castiel would tell him that it was a mistake that everything was alright, maybe that he hadn’t been at school because of a cold and he had simply forgotten to plug in his phone. But somewhere, deep down, Dean knew better, he knew that the hope was a lie; a beautiful lie that his heart stupidly clung to with both hands. 

“I don’t care!” yelled Dean, the lie hurting almost as much as the truth of just how much he cared. “I don’t care about you! I never did!” 

Jaw clenched, his chest aching more than it ever had in his life, even more than the time his Dad and Uncle Bobby had made moonshine chili. Dean staggered back toward his car, his legs feeling as numb and cold as his heart slowly was becoming. 

“Dean, wait,” came Castiel soft, gentle voice as he stepped out of the house and pulled the door softly closed behind him. 

Dean turned at the waist and looked back at Castiel. “Was this your game all along? What, you thought it would be fun to lie to me, make an ass outta me?” he mused with a nod as he turned back toward the car with a soft sniffle. 

He wiped at his eyes and nose with the back of his hand as he reached the side of the car. He allowed that hand to join the other on the roof of the car as he scoffed and shook his head. “Why, Cas? What the hell did I ever do to you? Or is this some game you play with everybody?” 

“Dean, it’s not like that,” Castiel countered as he slowly stepped up to him though he kept a small distance between them fearing that if he came too close Dean might bolt away from him like a scared rabbit. 

Dean whirled around, brow knitted and eyes blazing with hurt and anger. “Then what is it like, Cas, because I sure as hell don’t get it?” he spat. 

“I…my Dad’s work is done here, we have to leave,” Castiel murmured softly as he bowed his head sadly. 

“I didn’t know how to tell you and then…now…today, my parents wanted me to stay home from school to help pack. I tried to tell them that I needed more time to tell you, but they said a clean break was better for us both.” 

Dean stared incredulously at Castiel. “Come again? Because I think you just said that your parents thought it would be better if you just skipped town and never told me a damn thing. Never even said goodbye!?” 

Castiel sighed and hug his head as tears filled his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he croaked hoarsely. 

“Sorry? You’re _sorry_?” Dean seethed incredulously. “You…” he allowed his words to trail off as he cleaned his jaw hard and whirled back around, punching the side of the roof of his car as hard as he could a growl of rage breaking from his throat. “Fuck!” he bellowed angrily. 

Castiel tentatively reached out with one hand, laying it against the center of Dean’s back. “I never meant to hurt you,” he murmured through his own tears. 

Dean turned back toward him, his eyes scanning Castiel’s teary gaze. “How long?” he rasped. “How long have you known?” 

A sob tore from Castiel’s throat and fat heartbroken tears began to make salty tracks down his cheeks. “Two weeks,” he mumbled miserably. 

“Two weeks!?” Dean nearly roared only to press his lips tightly together a moment later as he fought to stifle his anger and the feeling of betrayal that rose up inside of him. 

“I can’t believe you,” he whispered venomously. “Was any of that real or were you just fuckin’ with the town playboy? Tryin’ to get a little payback, is that it? What did I fuck your sister or something’?” 

Castiel slowly shook his head as he continued to cry. “No,” he retorted tearfully. “No, it’s not like that, Dean. I meant the things we said, I wanted this…I…” he hiccuped as he lifted his red rimmed and teary eyes to Dean’s. “I love you,” he whispered before a sob shook his shoulders and had him squeezing his eyes tightly closed. 

“Then what the hell….?” Dean started to growl only to pause and blink at Castiel as though the kid had grown antlers. “You…you what?” he stammered shakily. “You _love_ me?” 

Castiel opened his tear-filled eyes as he nodded, looking forlornly over at Dean. “Y-yes,” he affirmed. “I love you,” he reiterated. “I don’t wanna leave you, not now, not ever.” 

Dean’s heart felt like it was being squeezed in a vise as tears stung the corners of his eyes anew. He took a step forward, easily crossing the small distance that had separated them and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, burying his face against Castiel’s neck as he drew in a deep breath and released it on a soft moan as Castiel’s scent bombarded his senses. He pressed a gentle lingering kiss to the tender flesh of his boyfriend’s throat and pulled the material of Castiel’s shirt into his hands as he fisted them, clinging to his love. 

“I love you too, baby,” he whispered, warm breath fanning against the delicate skin of his boyfriend’s throat. 

Castiel’s eyes slipped closed once more in relief that he hadn't totally lost the one person that meant the most to him all because he was being forced to leave. He clung tighter to Dean, fingertips clawing at his boyfriend’s skin through the thin well-worn material of Dean’s T-shirt in his haste to hold onto him. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered through his tears. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Shhh, it’s okay, we’ll figure out a way to make this work,” Dean soothed gently even as he tightened his grip around Castiel as though that would keep him there with him forever rather than his having to leave with his parents. 

“I dunno how,” Castiel murmured tearfully. 

He slowly pulled his head back so that he could look into Dean’s face. “We leave tomorrow.” 

Dean’s eyes widened. “You what?” he inquired dumbly. “But what about the dance?”

Castiel slowly shook his head. “I can’t go,” he whimpered softly. “I’m sorry,” he muttered gently as tears filled his eyes anew. 

“But we made plans,” Dean argued. “Hell, I agreed to wear a friggin’ monkey suit,” he grumbled. 

“I know,” Castiel acknowledged with a nod. “I’m so sorry,” he mumbled with a slow shake of his head. “I don’t know what to do; I have to go with them.” 

Dean sighed heavily and pulled Castiel back in, tucking his boyfriend’s head in against his neck. “It’s okay,” he comforted. “It’s okay…” he muttered, muscle clenching in his jaw as he all but glared at the house, his eyes on the curtain that was pulled back enough for someone to be looking out. 

They stood there like that for a long while with Dean soothingly rubbing a hand up and down Castiel’s back as they clung to one another, each taking comfort in the presence of the other. 

Castiel sniffled as he pulled his head back and looked into Dean’s verdant eyes. “I’ll be eighteen this December. I know it’s a ways off yet but…if you’ll wait for me, I’ll come back,” he murmured. 

Dean’s brows rose. “Seriously? You’d do that for me, come back?” 

Castiel nodded and sniffled again. “Yeah,” he breathed hoarsely. 

Dean’s lips curved into a wide smile as he nodded and pulled Castiel in close once more. “Then I’ll wait for you,” he murmured. “I’ll wait for you and we’ll celebrate the New Year together.”

  
[ ](http://www.glitter-graphics.com)   
[](http://www.glitter-works.org)   


Dean stood in front of the full length mirror in his bedroom fiddling with his bow-tie and was getting more annoyed with it by the second. Castiel wasn't coming to the ball but since his mother had excitedly ordered his tux for the thing and everyone expected him to be there, he’d decided to go ahead and go, not that it held the same luster as it had before. As a matter of fact, his heart was breaking as he dressed knowing that Castiel was, at that same moment, likely pulling out of his driveway to head down the road and that he wouldn't see his love again for seven long months. He drew in a deep fortifying breath as he struggled to shake that thought from his head and concentrate on the positive, at least Castiel had promised to come back to him; promised that as soon as he turned eighteen they would be together again.

[ ](http://www.glitter-graphics.com)

Dean hurried down the stairs and toward the front door, knowing that with all the fidgeting and brooding that he had done he was running late. 

“Bye, Mom, bye, Dad,” he called as he grabbed his leather jacket off the coat rack and reached for the door handle with his free hand. 

“Have a good time,” John called back. 

“Be careful, honey,” Mary chimed in worriedly. 

Dean grinned at the difference in his parents attitudes and loved them both for it. “I will,” he responded, those words summing up his answer to both parents. 

“See ya later,” he called as he tugged the door open and hurried out onto the front porch, allowing the door to slam closed behind him. 

It was there on the porch that he shrugged into his leather, adamant that some part of this damn monkey suit that Castiel had picked out for him would be _him_ , even if the rest of it felt uncomfortable and unnatural to him. 

He sighed heavily as thoughts of Castiel ran through his head while he made his way over to the Impala and tugged open her door. Sliding in behind the wheel, he glanced over at the passenger side, almost expecting to see his Cas sitting there across the bench seat next to him. 

“I’m only goin’ for you,” he muttered into the emptiness of the car before inserting the key into the ignition and starting the engine. 

He backed her out of her spot under the car port and turned the wheel sharp, whipping the car before throwing her into gear and heading up the paved cobblestone driveway and out onto the road.

  
[ ](http://www.glitter-graphics.com)   
[](http://www.glitter-works.org)   


The entrance of the ball was decorated with blue moon slivers, glitter and flowered archways under which, in a few areas, couples were having their picture taken. All of it was a blur to Dean as he strolled in, alone. Not exactly the party he’d been hoping it would be. Benny caught his eye from across the room where he stood with a very scantily clad Casey Démodé. Sometimes he had to wonder just _what_ her parents were thinking. Not that he had ever minded, not until now at least. He sighed and gave a nod of greeting when Casey made goo-goo eyes at him and returned Benny’s salute however he didn't bother to go over and speak to them knowing good and well if he did, he’d likely wind up breaking his promise to Castiel within the first hour he was over there; finding himself in the midst of a threesome where he and Benny took turns banging the hell out of Casey. 

Instead he turned his attention to the refreshment line, hoping like hell that someone had had the forethought to spike the damn punch. Maybe he could get through this night if he had a little help from Jack, Jim or Jose, hell even some Grey Goose would be better than just actual punch. Seriously, what did these people think, that they were dealing with a bunch of five year olds? 

He adjusted the stupid Zorro-type dark blue mask he wore, the color of which matched his cummerbund and bow tie, as he got in line for a cup of whatever the red punch was, alcoholic or not. He shuffle stepped his way down the line, nodding and offering forced smiles to those who spoke to him or recognized him, the way Benny had, despite the mask, but his heart really wasn't in it, he didn't _feel_ like celebrating. 

“You know that costume would look better with a smile,” came a voice to his right and slightly behind him. 

“Yeah well, maybe if I could get a drink I might feel more like smiling,” Dean responded disinterestedly. 

“Here, I already got you a drink,” the voice continued. 

Dean’s brow furrowed with confusion as he slowly turned his head to look back at the owner of the voice that suddenly seemed very familiar to him. His eyes widened as he stared at the guy wearing a white tux that matched his own save for coloring since his was a black tux, though the cummerbund and bow tie were the same dark blue hue as his own. He stared at the face that was partially hidden behind a white feathered mask decorated with dark blue glitter and silver accents, the same mask that Castiel had picked out for himself. 

“Cas?” he inquired in a hushed nearly awed voice as his heart seemed to skip a beat. 

The full lips that shown below the mask curved into a wide grin. “Aren't you gonna take the drink?” Castiel inquired, holding it a little more out toward Dean. 

Dean’s gaze flickered down to the cup as though he had never seen such things before then snapped back up to Castiel’s face. He quickly moved out of the line, one hand moving to Castiel’s shoulder, guiding him backward until they were out of everyone’s way and secluded in a darkened corner of the gymnasium. 

“Cas, what the hell are you doing here?” he demanded in a hiss. 

“Disappointed?” Castiel asked softly. 

Dean shook his head incredulously. “No, hell no, but… _how_?”

Castiel shrugged. “Please take the drink,” he muttered. “I’m getting tired of holding it.” 

Dean glanced down at the red cup in Castiel’s hand once more before lifting his hand, taking it from him before returning his attention to Castiel’s mask obscured face. 

“I begged and pleaded, and after a lot of yelling, my Father decided that we could wait until morning to leave,” Castiel explained with a shrug of one shoulder. “So…here I am.” 

Dean’s lips curved into a smile as a soft breathy chuckle worked its way out of him. “Wow…” he mumbled before setting the drink aside on one of the nearby tables and crossing the distance between them where he gathered Castiel in his arms, holding him close. 

“God, Cas, I've missed you so much,” he whispered. “And it’s only been one day,” he murmured, squeezing his eyes closed with the depth of his emotion. 

He turned his head and pressed a kiss to the side of his boyfriend’s neck, leaving his lips pressed there afterward as he drank in the warmth and scent that was Castiel’s alone. 

“Then let’s make the most of tonight,” Castiel suggested softly. 

Dean lifted his head so he could look into Castiel’s face, searching his eyes for the true meaning of his words. “Yeah?” he breathed softly. 

Castiel nodded, a soft blush staining his cheeks though in the low light of the room it wasn't as though anyone could see it, but Dean could tell it was there by the smile the rather sheepish smile that curved his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Yeah,” he echoed with a nod. “I want to have the memory of it, of being that close to you to take with me,” he explained. “It’s all I’ll have for seven long months.” 

Dean’s eyes continued to search Castiel’s a moment longer before he leaned in and slanted his mouth over his love’s, the tip of his tongue teasing at the corners of his lips before sweeping into Castiel’s mouth and hungrily mapping it out. Hands splayed against Castiel’s back, his fingertips dug into the tender skin through his boyfriend’s tux jacket as he drew Castiel in even closer so that there was no space at all between them. 

“Hey, I see you managed to make an appearance,” Benny remarked as he stepped up to the two lovers, a wide grin splitting his face. 

“It’s a good thing too, Dean here has been broody as hell without you around,” he continued with a soft snicker. 

Dean reluctantly eased his hold on Castiel enough so that they could both turn more toward the guy addressing him and his date that hung on his arm like a decoration though her eyes moved hungrily over Dean’s frame before moving haughtily to Castiel, sizing him up disdainfully. 

Dean kept a possessive arm around Castiel as he cleared his throat and met Benny’s eyes. “Yeah,” he muttered, ducking his head just a tad sheepishly as his gaze swung to Castiel. 

“I wasn’t _that_ bad,” he corrected, which only made Benny chuckle harder. 

“Dude, I thought we were gonna have to get you some Prozac,” he argued. 

Dean’s gaze shot to Benny and he frowned darkly at his friend in the hopes of shutting him up on the matter of exactly _how_ badly he had or hadn't been hurting. 

“ Aren't the two of you getting your pictures taken?” he inquired in hopes of steering them away. 

“We already did,” Casey replied coolly with a shrug of one shoulder.

Dean narrowed his eyes at her briefly before turning his head and his attention to Castiel, there was more than one way he could work this. “What about you, you wanna get our picture taken?” he offered with a lift of his brows. 

Castiel’s attention swung away from Casey as he’d noted the way she was looking at him as though he were something stuck on the bottom of her four inch spike heels, he turned his head toward his boyfriend, gazing into Dean’s eyes warmly, an adoring smile slowly curving his lips as he nodded. 

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I’d like that.” 

“Awesome,” Dean mumbled, returning Castiel’s affectionate smile. 

He looked back at Benny and Casey and gave them a nod. “Well you heard the man,” he began as he started to lead Castiel away by the arm he had wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist. “It’s picture time.” 

He offered a slightly forced smile before turning he and Castiel completely away as they headed for the photo area. He released a breath of relief once they were far enough away that Benny and Casey wouldn't hear and was assured that they were not following. 

“Good to be rid of them, huh?” he murmured, glancing over at Castiel as they walked. 

“She likes you,” responded Castiel softly. 

Dean’s brow knitted incredulously as he scoffed. “Casey likes anyone who has a dick,” he retorted with a shake of his head. “It means nothing,” he assured before leaning in just a little and pressing a kiss to the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth. “Sides,” he added as he pulled his lips away. “I love you, not her.” 

Dean’s words warmed his heart and made it swell and brought a deep blush to Castiel’s features, enough so that he was thankful for the darkness of the auditorium. His lips curved into a wide smile and he gave a slight nod in response. “I love you too,” he murmured, peeking at Dean from the corner of his eye as he spoke. 

Dean glanced at Castiel’s profile and a wide, proud smile lit his features as a soft chuckle broke from between his lips, his heart soaring at Castiel’s words. “Yeah, we’re pathetic,” he agreed with a sage nod, even as he tightened his grip around Castiel’s waist, hugging his boyfriend up against his side. 

“One print to share or doubles?” Asked the female voice to their left. 

It was only then that Dean realized they had made it to the line and up to the front. He glanced over at Castiel and tried to push the reality that Sandy Hues words pushed to the forefront back out of his mind. 

“Two,” he responded with a nod. 

“Alright, two it is,” she replied cheerfully, marking on the pad she held in her hands. 

Tearing off the sheet she had written their names down on and the amount of prints they desired, she handed it to Dean. “Just turn this in to Mrs. Spiegel before you leave tonight and she will have the images mailed to your home or you can pick them up Monday morning,” she instructed. 

Dean gave a nod and turned his attention to Castiel. “Are you gonna have an address right away?” he inquired softly. 

Castiel shook his head. “You take mine, when we get wherever we’re going I’ll write to you and then you can send it to me,” he suggested. 

Dean gave a nod. “Write me?” he asked incredulously. “You’d better call me,” he corrected. “A lot.” 

Castiel nodded, a smile loving smile curving his lips. “You know I will,” he promised. 

Dean nodded his approval. “Okay,” agreed before leaning in once again to press a chaste kiss to Castiel’s lips. 

“Next,” the man behind the camera called out, indicating that it was Dean and Castiel’s turn underneath the decorative archway. 

Stepping beneath the archway, they didn't pose in the traditional shot with one in front of the other and the one behind’s arms wrapped around the front person like all the other couples were doing. Instead they stood almost the way a couple would at the altar with their arms around one another, half facing each other while they held one another’s free hand between them, adoring smiles on their faces as they gazed at each other. 

Once the photo was taken, Dean led Castiel from the area and over to where they handed in the paper that Sandy had given them. Once that was done, Dean turned to Castiel with a lift of his brows as his eyes searched his love’s face. “I don’t mean this to sound bad, but, are you ready? I mean…” 

Castiel smiled wide, a blush stealing over his features as he ducked his head shyly while nodding. “Yeah, sure,” he responded softly. 

Dean returned his smile and his nod as he turned toward the door, his hand grasping Castiel’s tightly. After only one step forward, Castiel paused and gave Dean’s hand a light tug causing him to turn back with a questioning look on his face. 

He crossed the short distance between them and wrapped his free arm around Castiel, pulling him in closer while the thumb of the hand that held Castiel’s moved back and forth comfortingly across his knuckles. 

“Change your mind?” he inquired gently. 

Castiel shook his head. “No, it’s not that,” he responded quickly. “It’s just…” he began only to allow his words to trail off as he looked back over his shoulder toward the dance floor. 

Turning back to Dean he smiled bashfully, his features turning a soft pink. “Dance with me first?”

Dean lifted his worried gaze from Castiel to look past him toward the semi-crowded dance floor before returning his gaze to Castiel with a nod. “Yeah,” he murmured despite the fact that he hated to dance. “Yeah, okay,” he agreed. 

Dean pulled his arm from around Castiel and gave his boyfriend’s hand a squeeze as he winked at him. “Come on,” he encouraged gently as he headed for the dance floor, unable to deny Castiel anything, especially with this being their last night together for a very long time. 

They stepped out on the dance floor together just as the song changed from a semi-fast beat to the slow sultry strains of ‘Blue Bayou’. Dean turned toward Castiel and wrapped an arm around his waist while he continued to hold onto his boyfriend's opposite hand and slowly began to dance the way his father had taught him, the way John Winchester danced with his mother when they dated. It might have been a tad old fashioned, but then wasn't Castiel’s family? 

He smiled warmly at Castiel as they began to move to the music and after a moment, Castiel moved in closer, laying his head against Dean’s shoulder with a soft sigh. 

_I feel so bad I got a worried mind  
I'm so lonesome all the time  
Since I left my baby behind   
On Blue Bayou_

_Saving nickels saving dimes  
Working till the sun don't shine  
Looking forward to happier times   
On Blue Bayou_

_I'm going back someday  
Come what may  
To Blue Bayou  
Where the folks are fine   
And the world is mine  
On Blue Bayou  
Where those fishing boats  
With their sails afloat  
If I could only see  
That familiar sunrise  
Through sleepy eyes  
How happy I'd be_

_Gonna see my baby again  
Gonna be with some of my friends  
Maybe I'll feel better again  
On Blue Bayou…_

  
[ ](http://www.glitter-graphics.com)   
[](http://www.glitter-works.org)   



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester’s high school is having their annual masquerade ball/prom and he has his heart set on asking the new kid, Castiel to go with him. When Castiel informs Dean that he suddenly has to leave town and will be unable to go with him, Dean goes to the party alone. There, he run into someone who not only looks like Castiel but who is also wearing the same costume that Castiel had told Dean he’d be wearing. Everything seems to have somehow worked out for them; but once the night is over and daylight has chased away the shadows, Dean has to wonder if it was really all just a dream.

Hurrying out of the gymnasium, Dean paused in his steps and turned his attention to Castiel as soon as the doors swung closed behind them. “In case I forget to tell you later, thank you,” he murmured. 

Castiel smiled though his brow knitted with confusion. “For what?” he inquired curiously as his head tilted slightly to one side. 

“For showing up, for being with me, for being you,” Dean responded with a soft smile. 

This time it was Castiel’s turn to close the distance between them and press his lips against Dean’s in a soft semi-chaste kiss, though his lips lingered against Dean’s a moment before finally pulling away though not far, just enough so that he could look into his boyfriend’s beautiful verdant eyes. 

“You’re welcome,” he whispered softly, lips curving into an adoring smile as his azure blue gaze searched Dean’s features. “And thank you,” he added with a slight nod. “For being so _awesome_ ,” he returned, a wide smile curving his lips before a soft chuckle left him at his having used what seemed to be Dean’s favorite word for anything he thought was good. 

“Yeah well,” Dean replied with a shrug of one shoulder. “I do what I can,” he responded playfully a chuckle of his own breaking past his lips. 

He winked at Castiel and gave his hand that he held a gentle squeeze. “Come on,” he invited softly with a jerk of his head to the side toward the Impala. 

Castiel nodded his agreement and tightened his hold on Dean’s hand as they both turned and continued toward the car, only releasing one another once they’d reached her side though they were both reluctant to do so, even as Dean unlocked Castiel’s door with his free hand and tugged it open. 

Castiel leaned in and brushed his lips across Dean’s in a soft kiss. “See you inside,” he whispered before easing his hand free of Dean’s and folding himself into the car. 

Dean grinned down at him before slamming the car door closed once Castiel was situated inside. He nearly ran around the car to the driver’s side, just as Castiel was leaning across the bench seat and unlocking his door for him. He quickly tugged it open and slid in behind the wheel, smile still firmly held in place as he looked over at Castiel. 

“Okay, this needs to go,” Dean said as he reached for Castiel’s mask and carefully eased it from his head, tossing the mask into the back seat of the car. “Much better,” he murmured as he allowed his eyes to search Castiel’s face. 

“Yours too,” Castiel instructed as he reached for the mask hiding his boyfriend’s face from complete view and eased it off. 

He copied Dean’s move and tossed it into the back seat once he had it off, his azure gaze searching Dean’s features lovingly. “Much better,” he echoed gently, a wide smile curving his lips. 

Dean leaned across the distance separating them and pressed a firm yet chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before pulling away, his smile returning to his lips. “Okay, here we go,” he muttered as he turned his attention to the car and inserted the key into the ignition, starting her up. 

The engine roared to life a moment later and Dean anxiously threw her into reverse, backing them out of the parking space before turning her around and heading out of the school parking lot and back out onto the road. 

As Dean drove, Castiel slid across the bench seat toward his boyfriend and placed one hand on Dean’s thigh, his thumb brushing back and forth across it in what was supposed to be a comforting sign of affection, it was anything but that for Dean as he dick sat up and took notice, not that he wanted to tell that fact to Castiel. 

He glanced away from the road and looked over at Castiel who sat with an almost dreamy smile curving his lips slightly upward as he stared out the windshield. Okay, _definitely_ not going to tell the poor kid that his simple gesture of affection had his boyfriend hard enough to cut glass. Instead, Dean returned his attention to the road and tried to nonchalantly shift slightly in the seat so that his dick was no longer in danger of busting his zipper. 

Feeling Dean wiggling in his seat, Castiel’s brow creased with confusion and concern as he turned his head to look at his boyfriend. 

His hand on Dean’s thigh squeezed slightly as he spoke. “You okay?” he inquired worriedly. 

“Never better,” Dean grunted with a slight grimace that he tried to hide from Castiel by attempting to turn it into a smile. 

It didn’t work very well. 

“You sure?” Castiel pressed. “You look…well…” he mused only to allow his words to trail of on a soft snicker. “Kinda like your constipated.” 

Dean’s attention snapped to Castiel with a frown. “I am _not_ constipated,” he argued. 

Castiel’s eyes widened. “Okay, okay,” he soothed, rubbing his hand up and down Dean’s thigh. 

The motion of Castiel’s hand only served to make matters worse for Dean and he found himself pressing down harder on the accelerator as he returned his attention to the road, muscle in his jaw twitching as he clenched his teeth. 

Castiel decided to drop the subject since whatever was wrong Dean didn’t want to talk about and he allowed his head to tilt to the side, laying it against Dean’s shoulder as he drove. He was silent a long while until he noticed that Dean was heading in the direction of his home. His head sprung up from Dean’s shoulder and he turned his wide eyed attention to his boyfriend as panic started to bloom in his chest. 

“I didn’t mean to make you mad,” he offered. 

Dean shook his head. “Not mad,” he responded with a glance toward Castiel. 

“Then why are you taking me home?” 

It was Dean’s turn to look over at Castiel, his brow creased with confusion. “I’m not,” he retorted. 

He sighed softly as his eyes searched Castiel’s worried face. “Cas, m’not taking you home,” he reiterated, pulling one hand off the wheel as he looked back out the windshield a moment, placing his hand on Castiel’s thigh. 

“I just figured that the closer we were, the longer we could spend together,” he explained gently. 

Castiel’s lips slowly curved into a soft smile. “Oh,” he murmured with a nod. A smile now completely lighting his face. “Okay,” he sighed as he relaxed again and laid his head back down on Dean’s shoulder.

[ ](http://www.glitter-graphics.com)

After driving back along a dirt road that led back into the swamps, Dean slowed the car to a crawl and looked over at Castiel. “Is this okay?” he inquired as he pulled the car to a stop beneath a large weeping willow tree, its drooping branches acting as almost a curtain, concealing the car and its passengers from view if anyone else were to drive back there. 

Castiel looked around at the scenery outside, the darkened landscape that was nearly completely obscured by the long branches and thick foliage of the tree before looking back over at Dean with a nod. “Yeah,” he murmured. “It’s perfect.” 

They were, just as Dean had promised, only a couple miles from Castiel’s house so that they could spend as much time as possible together before Castiel would have to go home. 

Dean smiled softly at Castiel as he turned of the engine and returned his boyfriend’s nod. “Okay,” he muttered softly. Releasing the key though he left it in the ignition, Dean turned slightly in his seat and reached for Castiel, pulling him in close before leaning in and slanting his mouth over his boyfriend’s. He teased at the seam of Castiel’s lips before pushing past them and sweeping his tongue inside his mouth, sliding it alongside Castiel’s own before beginning to languidly map out his boyfriend’s mouth, memorizing the feel, the taste, every nook and cranny. A soft moan broke from his throat as Castiel’s tongue moved against his own, kissing him back just as passionately. 

Castiel had willingly allowed himself to be pulled into Dean’s embrace. Wanting, needing all that Dean had to offer. Somewhere inside himself, Castiel wept at the knowledge that he would have to leave Dean so soon after they had consummated their love for one another, but he fought to push that painful truth back and concentrate only on the here and now, not wanting to ruin this night before it even began. 

He kissed Dean back with all the passion of young love and a breaking heart, inching closer with each sweep of Dean’s tongue and every slide of his own alongside his love's. Soft moans and mewled whimpers sounded from deep in his throat and as he reached for Dean, his hands tangling in the jacket of his boyfriend’s tux, pulling Dean even closer. 

Reluctantly, Dean pulled his mouth away from Castiel’s, his eyes searching his lover’s when Castiel’s eyes slid open to meet his. His tongue darted out, licking the taste of Castiel’s kiss from his lips which curved upward at the corners into a warm adoring smile. He pulled one arm from around Castiel and lifted his hand, lovingly cupping Castiel’s jaw line, his thumb of that hand slowly tracing the line of Castiel’s full lower lip. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

Castiel’s lips curved into a wide pleased smile as Dean’s words warmed his heart and made it feel like the Grinch’s heart swelling three sizes in his chest. He ducked his head shyly for a moment before lifting his gaze back to Dean’s as he gave a slight nod. “I love you too,” he replied gently. “ _My Dean_ ,” he mused as he searched his lover’s gaze, his smile widening and causing the skin at the corners of his eyes to crinkle; his love for Dean shining brightly within their sapphire depths. 

Dean’s eyes shifted to the back seat before he pulled his hands away from Castiel and begun to shrug out of his tuxedo jacket. “Maybe we oughtta move to the backseat,” he suggested as he returned his gaze to Castiel, tossing the jacket into the backseat. 

Castiel’s gaze strayed to the back seat and his tongue darted out, licking across his lips thoughtfully before he returned his attention to Dean and nodded. “Yeah,” he breathed. 

Dean’s lips curved into a fond smile as he returned Castiel’s nod. “Okay,” he agreed before turning in the seat and reaching for the door handle. He shouldered it open and quickly slid from behind the wheel to his feet. 

Castiel followed suit, popping his door open and then quickly unfolding himself from the car. He closed the door after himself as he reached for the handle to the back one, tugging it open at the same time that Dean did the door on his side. 

The two of them slid into the back seat at the same time, closing the doors after themselves before turning to face one another, smiles curving their lips upward as they gazed warmly at each other. Dean scooted closer to Castiel and wrapped his arms loosely around his lover, pulling him close as he leaned in. His eyes searched Castiel’s a long moment before he finally allowed his eyes to slip closed as he dipped his head and slanted his mouth over Castiel’s once more. 

His hands were splayed against Castiel’s back and his fingertips began to dig slightly into the tender flesh through the material of Castiel’s jacket as he moved his hands in slow circles against the area while he kissed his lover slowly, languidly mapping out his mouth, trying to make this as special as it was supposed to be. 

Castiel clung to Dean, his arms wrapped around his lover, his hands caressing Dean’s back through the thin material of his dress shirt, feeling the way the muscles beneath bunched and rippled as Dean moved. Soft moans broke from his throat as they kissed and his cock pressed insistently against the fabric of his dress slacks. 

Dean’s hands slowly slid upward along Castiel’s back to his shoulders and he began to ease Castiel’s jacket from them, pushing the material back and down his arms, wanting, needing to feel the warm flesh beneath against his palms. 

Castiel pulled his arms back one at a time and helped Dean rid him of his jacket, shrugging out of it and quickly returning that arm, that hand to where it had been previously, clinging tightly to Dean. 

Dean broke the kiss long enough to gulp in a breath before tipping his head in the opposite direction and leaning in again though he paused a moment, his lips a hair’s breadth away from Castiel’s as he moved his hands to the buttons at the front of Castiel’s shirt, slowly undoing them, his eyes lowered to the task at hand before lifting and meeting Castiel’s. 

“Wanna feel you,” he whispered huskily. 

He leaned in the rest of the way then, slanting his mouth over Castiel’s with a low groan and sigh of breath when he was able to slip one hand in beneath the fabric of his lover’s dress shirt and press his palm against smooth warm flesh. 

Castiel’s lips parted to answer Dean as he gave a slight nod only for the words to be swallowed up in Dean’s kiss as he leaned back in. His lips remained parted invitingly, moaning softly as his lover’s tongue swept into his mouth. His own hands moved to the fastenings of Dean’s shirt though unlike his lover’s steady hands, his shook as he clumsily unfastened each button. 

Castiel tugged at the fabric when his trembling fingers were unable to unfasten the buttons fast enough causing Dean to break the kiss and pull his head back marginally as he lifted a hand to gently grasp one of Castiel’s at the front of his shirt. 

“Easy, baby,” he whispered. “S’okay, we’ve got all night,” he murmured huskily as he took over unbuttoning his shirt. 

He gazed hungrily into Castiel’s eyes as he took care of the buttons on his shirt. Once he reached the last one, he lifted a hand to his bow tie and unfastened it too, tossing it aside to get lost somewhere on the floorboard of the car. It was then that he reached for Castiel, pulling him back in as he reclaimed his lover’s mouth, his hands moving now to finish what he had started with Castiel’s buttons working them open as he continued to tangle his tongue languidly with Castiel’s. 

Castiel’s hands moved to slide against the warm smooth skin of Dean’s chest, his breath hitching softly at the feel and slide of muscle under his palms. He brushed the pads of his thumbs across Dean’s nipples, his breath hitching and nostrils flaring at the feel of them hardening, his own nipples tightening into hard buds in response right along with Dean’s. 

A low sexy groan broke from Dean’s throat at the feel of his innocent Castiel teasing his nipples and his back arched slightly, pressing his chest into Castiel’s hands as his own froze at the last button of Castiel’s shirt though he managed to continue kissing his love. After a moment his deft fingers managed to unfasten the button and he immediately pushed the material aside and slid his hands in along the warm smooth skin of Castiel’s sides, a soft moan sounding deep in his throat. 

He pulled his head marginally back, breaking the kiss and looked into Castiel’s face through heavy lidded passion glazed eyes. “Take off your tie, baby,” he instructed huskily with a pointed glance up at it before he returned eyes to Castiel’s unfocused gaze, an adoring smile teasing at the corners of his lips. 

Castiel forced his heavy lidded eyes open when Dean pulled his mouth away, his own parting to ask what was wrong only for him to sigh a breath in relief when Dean directed him to the issue at hand. He reluctantly withdrew his hands from Dean’s chest and reached up, unfastening the bow tie around his neck. He tossed it aside the same way that Dean had and smile warmly at his lover. 

“Better?” he rasped softly. 

“Better,” Dean agreed with a nod before leaning back in and slanting his mouth back over Castiel’s. 

A low groan broke from Dean’s throat as his tongue swept into Castiel’s mouth and met with his innocent lover’s own tongue, the two of them playfully tangling together. His head shifted from side to side as he deepened the kiss, practically devouring Castiel’s mouth with his own. His hands moved to each side of Castiel’s shirt, pushing it down his shoulders and along his arms. 

Castiel’s hands returned to where they’d left off, sliding along Dean’s chest while they kissed, learning every contour of Dean’s body. When his lover pushed his shirt from his shoulders a shiver worked its way down his spine though he made a disgruntled sound in his throat at having to pull a hand away and allow Dean to free that arm of the material before switching hands and doing the same with the other arm. 

Once the shirt was out of his way, Dean allowed his hands to roam freely over Castiel’s chest, the pads of his thumbs toying with his lover’s nipples the same way that Castiel had done to his own. The corners of his lips quirked upward as he kissed Castiel, feeling the shudder that rolled through his body and the hitch once again in his breath in response. 

Castiel’s hips cantered forward toward Dean’s and a soft whimper like sound broke from his throat as his own hands moved upward to allow his thumbs to do the same, swirling around his lover’s nipples and brushing across their hardened peaks. 

Dean’s hands moved to lay palm flat against Castiel’s chest, roaming across the expanse of bare skin, feeling the start of muscles below the firm flesh. He allowed his hands to slide downward, thumbs tucking beneath the waistband of Castiel’s slacks to brush across the jut of bone at his hips while he allowed Castiel to play, teasing his nipples and mapping out the contours of his chest. 

Castiel’s breath hitched again when Dean’s thumbs tucked themselves under the waistband of his slacks and teased the tender flesh of his hipbones. He pulled his head back, abruptly breaking the kiss and nodded mutely to his lover, his lips kiss swollen and parted with his heavy breaths as he gazed at Dean through passion heavy and glazed eyes. 

“Wan’ you,” he murmured huskily. 

Dean’s lips curved into a soft smile and a ‘heh’-ed breathy chuckle worked its way from between his lips as he pulled one hand up and used it to cup the side of Castiel’s jaw. 

“Wan’ you too, baby, so fuckin’ bad,” he responded huskily, allowing his thumb to trace along the line of Castiel’s full and slightly kiss swollen and reddened bottom lip. 

Castiel felt Dean’s legs shifting where they hung off the bench seat, feet on the floorboard of the car. He tore his gaze from Dean and looked down, noting the fact that Dean’s dress shoes were no longer on his feet and it was then that he realized what Dean had been doing, toeing off his shoes. His lips curved into a warm and slightly bemused smile as he returned his attention to his lover while working off his own shoes, toeing them free from his feet. 

Dean’s lips curved into a grin as he noted that Castiel was following his lead in removing his shoes without hesitation and he leaned in and brushed his lips across Castiel’s, allowing his lips to linger near his lover’s when he pulled his head back, his warm breath fanning across the sensitive skin and into his lover’s mouth as they breathed one another’s breaths. 

“You’re so beautiful, Cas,” he whispered huskily. 

“So are you,” Castiel responded breathily. “ _My Dean_ ”

Dean’s lips curved upward into an adoring smile and he leaned in to once more press a tender kiss to Castiel’s lips before pulling his hand away from his lover’s face and reaching down, his opposite hand shifting away from his hip to join the other as he unfastened Castiel’s dress slacks and slowly lowered the zipper, all while still gazing deeply into Castiel’s azure eyes, the black of his pupils nearly eating up their striking blue hue. 

Castiel’s breath caught in his throat and his stomach muscles clenched briefly at the feel of Dean’s knuckles brushing lightly against its surface as Dean unfastened his slacks. He moved his own hands down, boldly grasping each side of the button fastener while holding Dean’s gaze and with trembling hands released the button. He slowly released the fabric and moved his hands slightly lower to the zipper. 

Dean wasn’t totally sure who was holding their breath more as Castiel lowered the zipper of his dress slacks, Castiel or himself. His stomach muscles flexed and he released a soft breath, the warmth of it fanning against his lover’s lips. 

A soft breathy chuckle broke from him a moment later and he leaned in, forehead resting against Castiel’s. “I feel like it’s my first time too,” he mused, lips curved with amusement. 

“Good,” Castiel murmured huskily. 

Slowly lifting his head, Dean’s eyes met Castiel’s, searching their lust blown depths. “I never thought I’d feel for someone the way I feel for you,” he confessed huskily. 

A soft shy chuckle broke from Castiel’s lips and if it weren’t so dark Dean would have been able to see the blush that stole over his features and made its way down his neck and up to his ears. 

“I love you too,” he whispered. 

Dean dipped his head and leaned in the short distance that separated them, slanting his mouth over Castiel’s in answer. He teased at the seam of his lover’s lips before sweeping his tongue into Castiel’s mouth and languidly mapping it out. One hand rose to cup the side of Castiel’s jaw while the other slipped around Castiel’s waist, pulling him in closer, the warmth of his hand sliding against the warm bare skin of Castiel’s hip and back, fingers splaying across it, fingertips passionately digging into the tender flesh as they kissed. 

Slowly, Dean pulled his arm from around Castiel and reached down, pushing at one side of his lover’s slacks before he pulled the hand from Castiel’s jaw and lowered it to the other side, easing his lover’s pants as far down as he could with the way they were positioned before pulling his head back far enough to break the kiss. 

“Lean back for me, Cas,” he instructed in a husky whisper as he pulled his hands away from the waistband of Castiel’s pants and jutted his chin toward the side door behind his lover.

Castiel slowly turned his head and looked back over his shoulder at the door. His brow creased a moment as he thought over what Dean had said. It only took a second for understanding to register with Castiel and he returned his attention to Dean with a smile of embarrassment as he nodded. 

Dean couldn’t help but return Castiel’s smile as he shifted back along the bench seat to give him more room to move; and he watched as Castiel inched himself down into more of a reclining position and lifted his bent legs onto the seat for Dean to remove them.

Despite it being an unspoken offering, Castiel didn’t need to do it twice; Dean immediately reached again for the waistband of Castiel’s slacks and tucked his thumbs beneath both them and the elastic waistband of his boxers. He lifted his gaze to Castiel’s face and locked eyes with him as he began to ease his lover’s slacks down his hips and thighs. His gaze darted down briefly when Castiel’s hard cock sprang free from its confines and he found himself licking his lips with anticipation as he lifted his attention once more to Castiel’s face. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he rasped softly, giving his head a slow shake as he gazed adoringly at his lover. 

The dark of night again helped to conceal the deep blush that rose upon Castiel’s features at his lover’s compliment and his eyes lowered shyly for a brief moment before lifting once again to Dean’s. 

“I think you are,” he responded gently. 

Dean stretched upward along Castiel’s body and crushed his lips against his lover’s, kissing him passionately, tangling his tongue with Castiel’s and capturing it between his lips, drawing it into his own mouth to gently suckle. He shifted slightly, easing himself down half onto Castiel’s body while struggling to keep the brunt of his weight off his lover with one hand pressed against the leather seat next to Castiel’s shoulder. He allowed his other hand to side down along Castiel’s side before pulling away to move lower still and wrap around his lover’s hard cock, squeezing gently as he brushed the pad of his thumb across the tip, smearing the precome that had pearled there. 

A soft whimper broke from Castiel’s throat and his body jerked at the intense pleasure from that simple gesture, his own hand lowering immediately to grasp the base of his dick and squeeze off any chance at his possibly coming too soon, that was the last thing he wanted to have happen, their night ruined because he was too inexperienced to be able to hold out. 

Releasing his lover’s tongue, Dean slowly drew his lips from Castiel’s and glanced down at his lover’s hand desperately clutching the base of his own dick. "Easy, baby, s’okay,” he softly soothed. 

Releasing his hold on Castiel’s cock, he reached down and pried his lover’s hand from the base of his dick and laced his fingers with Castiel’s instead as he returned his attention to Castiel’s panicked face, slowly shaking his head. “Let happen whatever happens, it’s okay,” he gently chastised. 

“I can wait…we got all night,” he comforted on a whisper before leaning back in and sealing any protest that Castiel might have to his words with his lips, kissing his lover slowly. 

He sucked at Castiel’s bottom lip as he slowly drew back, breaking the kiss completely as he released the kiss swollen tender flesh with a soft pop. Pulling back from where he was partially lying on Castiel, he moved to half kneel at the edge of the bench seat and half on the floorboard as he lowered his hands to the waistband of his midnight hued dress slacks and began to push them down his hips and along his thighs, allowing them to pool at his knees. He lifted his head and looked up at Castiel who lay watching him hungrily. 

“You want me to take ’em off all the way?” he inquired, only then thinking of it when he noted that he had totally removed Castiel’s slacks and boxers, the clothing now tossed over the back of the front seat. 

Castiel’s eyes had tracked every movement Dean had made as he pulled back and he watched with anticipation as his lover’s hands moved to the waistband of his slacks, pushing them down. His own cock twitched as Dean’s dick sprang free of their confines and he found himself licking his lips for fear that he might be drooling. At Dean’s words, his eyes darted up to his lover’s face, a warm blush staining his cheeks, feeling like the boy who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It was still hard for him to grasp the notion that this was _his_ cookie jar. 

He nodded vigorously at the offer Dean made of him undressing completely the way he was, wanting to be able to touch every area of his lover’s body, memorize it for the seven long months that lay ahead of them. 

“Yes,” he rasped. “Please.” 

Dean returned Castiel’s nod, a smirk teasing at the corners of his lips at the notion that his innocent Cas wanted him to be naked with him that badly and loving him even more for it. “Okay,” he agreed huskily. 

Dean glanced back behind him a moment before returning his attention to Castiel as he reached back with one hand, popping open the door behind him. “Just gimme a minute,” he mumbled half to himself before inching back and nearly stumbling out the door to his feet. 

Castiel’s eyes widened and he sat up abruptly, his gaze swinging to the back window, peering out through its fogged glass a moment in search of any prying eyes before he returned his attention to Dean outside the car. 

“Dean,” he hissed in a soft whisper. 

Dean chuckled as he pushed his pants down further and then kicked them off, bending over bare ass naked and snatching them up before climbing back into the car, his wide grin of amusement still curving his lips even as he closed the car door behind him. 

“What?” he inquired innocently. 

“Someone could have seen you,” Castiel complained worriedly. 

Dean shook his head. “No one saw me, no one is out here, especially this time of night,” he assured gently as he leaned in over Castiel, easing his lover back with his body even as he dipped his head and drew his mouth closer to Castiel’s. 

“Stop worrying,” he whispered a moment before slanting his mouth over his lover’s. 

Castiel moaned into the kiss, his tension easing as he laid back once more, his arms lifting, one wrapping around his lover while the hand of his other arm moved to cup the side of Dean’s face lovingly, fingers threading up into the soft wheat hued spikes of his lover’s hair. 

One of Dean’s hands lifted, fingers teasing at one of Castiel’s nipples, catching it between thumb and forefinger and rolling it before tweaking the sensitized bud while his other hand moved downward along Castiel’s side, brushing his palm along the smooth warm skin before shifting his hand between them and wrapping it around his lover’s cock once more. He squeezed Castiel’s dick firmly yet gently before sliding his fisted hand down the length of his lover’s cock and back up. 

Castiel moaned and whimpered into Dean’s mouth, his body writhing against the leather seat beneath Dean. His hand in Dean’s hair curled into a fist while the fingertips of his other hand clutched frantically at Dean’s back. 

“Dean,” he whined softly, fearfully as he tore his mouth away, his breaths panting out harshly through softly parted lips. 

“Shh, easy, baby, just breathe,” Dean murmured encouragingly. 

Castiel stared up into Dean’s face through wide terrified eyes as he sucked in hurried breaths, nearly hyperventilating. He quickly pulled his hand from Dean’s hair and lowered it, shoving it between them to grab at the base of his cock. 

Dean however knew this game and released Castiel’s dick, catching his lover’s hand in the process, keeping Castiel from being able to intervene. 

“Dean, no, I can’t…” 

“Yes, you can,” Dean soothed. “It’s okay, Cas, trust me,” he murmured reassuringly. 

“Feels so good,” Castiel breathed as his eyes squeezed tightly closed. 

“Heh, that’s funny, it’s supposed to,” Dean responded with a soft husky chuckle as he released his lover’s hand and wrapped his own back around Castiel’s cock, stoking him slowly. 

Castiel let out a whimpery chuckle that turned into a groan as his hips bucked, pushing his throbbing cock into his lover’s hand. “Don’t stop, more,” he whispered wantonly, a deep blush staining his cheeks with his words. 

Dean’s lips quirked upward at the corners. “Wasn’t planin’ on it,” he whispered huskily before brushing a soft kiss across his lover’s parted lips. 

“So hot, Cas,” he murmured as his own hips began to move, thrusting up against his lover’s hip. 

Castiel moved the hand he’d been trying to wrap around the base of his own cock and instead boldly wrapped it around Dean’s stroking it along his lover’s length. 

Dean groaned low and long and his head hung between his shoulder blades as his eyes slipped closed and he thrust his hips, pushing his dick into Castiel’s fist. 

The feel of his lover’s cock pulsing in his hand had Castiel’s own cock pulsing in response and his breath hitched as the pad of his thumb brushed across the precome slick head of Dean’s dick. “Oh God, you feel so good,” he sighed breathlessly. 

“Heh,” Dean breathed the soft almost chuckle. “Haven’t even started yet,” he responded huskily. 

A deep low groan broke from Castiel’s throat at the thought and his head rolled to one side. “Want you,” he breathed softly. 

Dean pulled his head up and forced his eyes open, gazing desirously down into his lover’s passion flushed face. “Lemme get the lube,” he murmured as he released his hold on Castiel’s dick. 

Castiel’s eyes opened when Dean pulled away from him and he made a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat that had Dean chuckling. 

“It won’t take long,” he assured as he leaned over the seat and reached for the glove compartment, popping it open. 

Grabbing the small bottle of lube from inside he smacked the door to the glove compartment closed and pulled back, moving his body back to where he’d been, blanketing his lover’s body. 

“You keep lube in your glove box?” Castiel inquired huskily, his brow creasing incredulously. 

Dean chuckled softly. “Tonight I do,” he responded with a shrug of one shoulder. “I was hoping…” he allowed his words to trail off not needing to finish them as he spied the smile that curved Castiel’s lips warmly. 

Castiel nodded to his lover’s words. “Even if I wasn’t leaving in the morning,” he replied huskily. “I wanted this,” he murmured. “Wanted you.” 

Dean’s smile slowly slid away as his heart swelled in his chest and he dipped his head, lips already parted from his heavy breaths. He slanted his mouth over his Castiel’s, kissing him slowly, lovingly, memorizing the feel and taste of him. Soft moans and grunted groans mingled with innocent mewled sounds filled the Impala’s cabin as the windows fogged a little more. 

Tearing his lips from Castiel’s, only when his lungs were burning for more oxygen, Dean gazed down at Castiel through heavy lidded and passion glazed eyes. “Love you so much, Cas,” he whispered huskily. 

“Love you too, my Dean,” Castiel responded breathlessly. 

With a warm smile teasing at the corners of his lips, Dean popped the cap on the bottle of lube and drew back, pouring a good amount down over Castiel’s balls, allowing the slick liquid to run past and slick the line of his lover’s crack and over the tightly puckered skin of his hole. After a moment, Dean lifted the bottle and held up his opposite hand, pouring some of the lube into his palm then snapped the cap closed and tossed the bottle into the front seat. 

He wrapped his lubed hand around his own length and slicked himself up, stroking his fist along the length of his dick while his eyes locked purposefully with Castiel’s, watching the way his pupils seemed to expand as he watched his face flushing and yet, he boldly reached out and cupped his Dean’s balls in his hand, squeezing them gently. 

Dean’s eyes immediately squeezed closed and a grunted groan broke from deep in his throat as he continued to stroke himself, thrusting his throbbing dick into his fisted hand. He pried his eyes open and gave a nod to Castiel for him to release him. After Castiel pulled his hand away, Dean positioned himself better; one hand braced against the leather seat as he lowered his body down and brought the blunt tip of his cock to the tightly puckered skin of Castiel’s hole. 

“I love you,” he murmured. “If…if it hurts too much, tell me,” he added with a nod. 

Castiel swallowed hard and nodded. “I love you too,” he breathed thickly. 

Dean returned Castiel’s nod and lowered his eyes to watching as he slowly began to push his cock inside his lover. 

Castiel whimpered and caught his bottom lip between his teeth in an attempt to stifle the pained sounds that rose in his throat as his lover’s cock breached his hole, pushing in and making him feel incredibly full. It burned and felt as though he might rip apart but there was another part to it all, the knowledge that in this they were being as close to one another as possible, something to hold onto until the day he could return to his love. 

Dean’s eyes darted up to Castiel’s face at the sound of pain that left his lover’s throat before he could manage to stifle it. “I’m sorry, baby,” he murmured comfortingly. “I’m almost in, almost,” he encouraged as he continued to ease his dick into his lover, past the first and second ring of muscle. 

He finally was able to pull his hand away and leaned down over Castiel, cupping his lover’s jaw with the hand he’d been using to guide himself inside Castiel as he dipped his head and slanted his mouth over his lover’s kissing him tenderly. 

He continued to ease inside his lover until he was embedded inside Castiel’s tight warmth as far as he could be, his balls pressed against his lover’s ass. He paused there to allow Castiel’s body time to get use to being filled as he fought to kiss away the pain. 

“I’m sorry, baby, I’m so sorry,” he murmured as he rained kisses across his lover’s cheeks and along his jaw line. 

“It…it’s okay,” Castiel rasped hoarsely. “It’s…it’s better…” 

Dean slowly pulled his head back and searched his lover’s face for the truth. “Really?” he inquired skeptically. 

Castiel nodded. “Burns…but not as bad as it did,” he murmured softly. 

Dean returned his lover’s nod and dipped his head again, kissing his lips softly then moved his lips to his cheeks once more, raining feather light kisses across them. 

He pulled his head back and nodded to his lover. “I’m gonna move,” he warned gently. 

Castiel nodded. “Okay,” he whispered hoarsely. 

Pulling his hips back slowly, Dean paused when he was nearly out of his lover before pushing back in. The sounds that left Castiel had him feeling better about it all as low moans broke from his lover’s throat as his eyes slipped closed and his head rolled against the seat. 

“Good?” he inquired, needing the reassurance. 

Castiel nodded. “So full, feels so good.” 

Dean’s lips curved into a proud and pleased smile before he dipped his head again and pressed a kiss to Castiel’s parted lips. “I love you,” he whispered huskily. 

He slowly set a rhythm, thrusting in and pulling back and after a few minutes, lowered his hand in between them and wrapped it back around his lover’s cock, stroking him into full hardness from the way his erection had waned when he’d pushed his dick into Castiel’s virgin hole. 

Castiel gasped in a sharp breath as pleasure flooded his veins when Dean added stroking him to the mix and his hips began to move, thrusting his dick up into Dean’s fisted hand as well as pushing back against his lover’s cock. 

“Oh God, yeah,” he breathed softly. 

At Castiel’s encouragement Dean picked up the rhythm of his thrusts as well as that of his hand gliding along the length of his lover’s dick, stroking him with long hard pulls along his length, his wrist pivoting with each upward glide. 

Soft grunts and moans broke repeatedly from Castiel’s throat as he moved beneath his lover, pushing back and thrusting his cock into Dean’s hand. He wrapped an arm around Dean and slid his hand upward, tangling his fingers in the wheat spikes of his lover’s hair while his other hand moved to tease one of Dean’s nipples. 

“Heh,” Dean breathed hoarsely. “That’s not fair,” he complained half heartedly. 

Castiel’s lips curved into a wicked smile though his eyes remained closed. “You deserve it,” he countered teasingly. 

Soft groans spilled from Dean’s throat mingled with grunted moans as he moved his hips like a piston, thrusting harder and deeper, filling his lover up and pulling back only to ram back into the tight warm glove of Castiel’s ass. 

“Oh God, baby, you’re so fuckin’ tight…so warm,” he breathed thickly. 

“Dean….” Castiel groaned. 

Dean forced his eyes open further past the slits they’d become and gazed down into his lover’s face. “Gonna come for me, Cas?” he encouraged. “Come baby, wanna feel you clench around me.” 

Castiel’s back arched and his head pressed back against the seat as his neck arched too and his muscles stiffened, his face flushing a deeper shade of red than it ever had before. His hand in Dean’s hair clenched into a tight fist and his other hand clutched at his lover’s side as his own nipples tightened into hard buds. 

“Oh…Dean!” he shouted as the first rope of cum shot from his cock, wetting his lover’s hand. 

Castiel’s inner muscles clenched around Dean’s cock rhythmically, nearly milking the orgasm from his body. His eyes squeezed tightly closed and his balls drew up tight as the heat that had coiled itself in the pit of his stomach seemed to boil over. 

“Cas,” he panted. “Oh God, my Cas,” he breathed hoarsely as his muscles tensed and his body strained, nipples tightening. 

He growled deep in his throat before his air was suddenly punched from his lungs as he came, filling Castiel’s ass with his cum. Soft grunts and low moans continued to break from Dean’s throat as he road out his orgasm while continuing to move, thrusting into Castiel for all he was worth. It wasn’t until there was nothing in him left to give and his lover had quieted beneath him that Dean allowed himself to collapse onto his lover’ bone weary, spent and sated. 

“I love you,” Castiel murmured almost dreamily, a content smile curving his lips as he combed his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

“Love you too,” Dean responded hoarsely. 

Those were the last words Dean remembered speaking to his lover as exhaustion claimed him and he passed out in Castiel’s arms.

  
[ ](http://www.glitter-graphics.com)   
[](http://www.glitter-works.org)   


The sun was shining the next time Dean opened his eyes, in fact it was what had stirred him from the dreamless sleep he’d been enjoying, despite the fact that he was cramped in the backseat of his car. As he lifted his head, he looked around dazedly trying to remember where he was and how he had gotten there. Suddenly it hit him and he sucked in a breath, his eyes widening. 

“Castiel!” he called out into the empty car. 

There was no trace of his lover anywhere. Or at least that was what he thought until he sat up and noticed all of the white feathers that were sprinkled throughout the cab. His brow creased with confusion as he lifted one of the downy snow white feathers in his hand. 

“What…?” he muttered in confusion. 

He looked over the back of the seat, at even more feathers sprinkled across the bench seat. But that was where he also found something else; Castiel’s white feather mask and a note, written on parchment paper in Castiel’s perfect scrawled handwriting. 

Reaching over the seat, he carefully lifted the mask and slid the paper from beneath it, bringing it back with him as he withdrew his arms. He unfolded the note that had only been folded in half, inside the words written there had tears stinging the corners of his eyes, but he blinked them away and smiled softly. 

**_My Dean,_ **

**_I’m sorry I had to leave you there like this, but I hated to wake you. You looked so peaceful and last night was so perfect, I didn’t want to ruin it with tearful goodbyes, I cried enough of my own anyway for both of us._ **

**_I will miss you, my first and only true love. I meant what I said, if you will wait for me, I will return to you in seven months and we will spend New Years together. Maybe even in the back seat of your car. Until that time whenever you look back here, think of me. Know that in sprit I am always riding with you. I am the rain that kisses your face, the wind that combs through your hair. And I am the sun that greets you each morning with a smile. Think of me in these things and seven months will fly by. I will call you as soon as I can, my Dean._ **

**_I love you._ **

**_Ever faithful,_ **

**_Your Cas._ **

“See you in seven months,” Dean murmured softly as he brought the note to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the delicate parchment.


End file.
